


Bilbo's Company

by Naferty



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Adoption, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Bilbo adopts some dwarves and elves, Bilbo doesn't live in the Shire, Bilbo lives a long time, Dragon Bilbo Baggins, Family, Gandalf is Grandpa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/pseuds/Naferty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never in Bilbo Baggin’s nearly immortal years did he ever picture himself to have a family. The thought never once crossed him, and yet here he was, in charge of two elves, and not one but four dwarrows. The very idea was ludicrous! After all, dragons were greedy beasts who only cared about gold and burning the lands to the ground. The last thing on their minds was raising a family.</p><p>Someone should have told Gandalf that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilbo's Company

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically dragon!Bilbo adopting Tauriel, Bofur, Nori, Kili, Fili, and an original character, raising them and going together to reclaim Erebor with Thorin's company. It's not finished and won't ever be, but I decided to share what I have at least.  
> Enjoy!

If someone had walked up to him and told him in the straightest face possible that sometime in the future he was going to be a parent to five children he would have laughed at them for hours before finally commenting on how demented they were (He wouldn’t say in out loud of course, that would just be so disrespectful!)

And yet when Gandalf walked up to him with the straightest, and most grimmest face possible with an arm full of elven child the last thing Bilbo wanted to do was laugh at him for hours on end.

Quickly, he invited the old wizard inside his home, which Gandalf gratefully accepted. His home was an odd thing indeed. It was much like a cottage upon the first look, but if someone walked around it they would see that the cottage was built in front of a rising hill and disappeared through it. The cottage sank into the earth itself; much like the smial’s the hobbit folk – which he would gladly say he also was – lived in. The place was built inside a forest that had scattered trees everywhere one would look, and rarely made the cottage visible to traveling folk.

The inside of his home was a grand structure that Bilbo was rightly proud of himself for. He built it with his own two hands after all. The place was made with many different needs in mind. For one, it was fairly tall inside, something Gandalf most likely appreciated for he walked around without having to duck down. The place was also large in space. Rooms differentiated between each other based on how important Bilbo thought them to be. The kitchen, dining and living room were by far the most important to him, and so ended up taking the most space available. The second was the pantry, which – even though he gave it plenty of room – was rarely stocked. It was only him in the grand cottage after all.

The hall connecting to the front door led down to the bedrooms. Bilbo had created a total of six guestrooms and ended up giving them a wider girth then his own room. What was the point in giving himself a glorious room when the only time he would be using it was for sleeping? No, guests deserved the very best when they visited his home. Therefore, they deserved the most space. Further down the hall were the essential bathing and privy rooms, and somewhere in the pantry was a hidden door that led to the cellars.

It took many years for Bilbo to build the home, and it still wasn’t finished. New needs and new ideas always seemed to appear out of nowhere, and it wasn’t just the home itself. Out of nowhere he would need a shelf, or new cabinets, maybe a new desk, even a new chair, and construction would start again. The cottage ever growing with new things.

When Gandalf dropped by unexpectedly Bilbo hardly had any furnishing in his home. The most he could offer him was a newly finished chair that did the wizard no justice when he sat down. It was too small, and Bilbo added a man sized chair to his list of things needed to be constructed.

“My, Bilbo, you have been busy these past few years.” Gandalf marveled at the place, clearly impressed with the effort put into it.

Bilbo beamed at the compliment, but quickly squashed it down to return to the matter at hand. “I thank you.” He pointedly looked at the child in the wizard’s arm, waiting for the explanation that would soon follow.

Gandalf continued to marvel for a time before finally deciding to explain his presence. “Bilbo, my dear old friend, I’m afraid something dire has happened and I’m in need of your help. Or to be more precise, I’m in need of a favor.”

Bilbo would have snorted, if the situation was right for it. Gandalf asking for help? Asking for a favor? Nothing had stopped him before when he dragged Bilbo all around the land needing help. He never asked before, he didn’t understand why he was asking now.

“Gandalf, what could possibly be ailing you to ask for help? You never ask.”

Gandalf sighed. “I’m afraid this is something that I can’t just throw on you unless you wish it. This isn’t a simple errand. This is a life.” The wizard gently placed his staff down and pulled back his robes he had been using to cover the elfling a bit. With the better view of the poor creature Bilbo suddenly understood what the old wizard was asking of him.

“No, Gandalf, no. I can’t possibly–” Bilbo found himself unable to word what he wanted. The poor elfling was in a state no child should ever be in. Covered in scratches, wounded, and bruised. There were faint traces of salves rubbed on the wounds. A clear sign that treatment had already taken place. “Surely Lord Elrond could take–”

“This is something I only trust with you.” Gandalf suddenly interrupted him. “While Lord Elrond would no doubt take her in I feel she would gain more with you. Not just a place to rest her head, but a true home. Besides, it would be very good for you.” Gandalf said with that insufferable twinkle of mirth in his eyes.

Bilbo resisted the urge to roll his own eyes. “But what about her… family? Parents? Surely her people will come and search for her.”

The mirth disappeared from the wizard’s eyes. “I’m afraid there is none out there that I know of at this moment.” He said no further.

Bilbo looked sadly at the child. “What was the cause?”

“A group attacked by orcs. From what I gathered she was being transported somewhere, against her will.” Gandalf finished grimly.

What?! Bilbo growled in his mind. He must have growled it vocally too because suddenly the wizard was smiling. A clear sign that he knew he had won.

“You forget I know nothing of taking care of a child.” Bilbo stated the obvious.

“And yet you learned to live a hobbit life while still manage to fight with weapons, you learned to work with wood and built a home for yourself with plans already in your mind about building a man sized chair no doubt.” Gandalf read right through him.

Conniving wizard. “All those things are items and skills for myself only. This is a life we’re talking about.”

“And I have the most confidence that you will learn to raise her in a loving home.” The wizard said a matter of fact.

“You have too much confidence in me.”

“Only because I have seen what you’re capable of. Now, will you do it?”

Bilbo looked between the wizard and the elfling. Honestly, what was the point in asking when the old wizard knew what he was going to say?

“You’re going to regret this. She’ll grow up damaged and set off on a mission to hunt us down in revenge.”

Gandalf chuckled for the first time since entering the cottage. “Until that day I know she’ll be in good hands.”

“Of course I’m not raising her on my own.” Bilbo raised an eyebrow. “If I’m doing this you have to swear to come visit often. She’s going to need interaction with others beside an old dragon such as myself. She’ll go mad putting up with just me.”

This time the wizard’s chuckle turned into a full laugh. “We can’t have that now, can we? I’ll come visit as often as I can.”

Bilbo gave him a relieved smile. “Good. I’m sure she’ll end up loving your fireworks. As all children do. Now, will you be staying the night? I have a guest room with a bed just the right size for you, and I do believe dinner will be soon.”

Bilbo didn’t need to say more as the wizard accepted eagerly.

While the pantry was hardly ever fully stocked Gandalf ended up visiting on the right day, for Bilbo had gone shopping (Shopping meaning he went out to hunt and stopped by Rivendell for a while) and had a variety of spices, herbs and many other things he probably didn’t need to make a grand meal for them both. He was even stocked in wine that Lord Elrond graciously gifted, only for it to vanish quickly when the wizard got his hands on it.

The elfling was sleeping away the pain she endured, as Gandalf explained, and through the meal the old wizard refused to release her. Bilbo could already tell that she was going to be spoiled rotten by the old man.

When night had fallen Bilbo escorted the wizard to his room, and received a shock when he gently placed the child in his arms. Baffled, Bilbo attempted to return the child, not having the faintest idea on what exactly to do, when the traitorous wizard bid him goodnight and disappeared for bed.

Bilbo stood there uncertain. Bed! She needs a child bed! He quickly thought, and added it to the growing list of things he needs to work on soon. But for now he settled on giving her one of the guest bedrooms. Carefully, he tucked her in, making sure to be gentle and avoid her wounds. He bid her goodnight, even though she most likely couldn’t hear him, and made for the door, but the moment he took a step outside a new problem arose. How would she react if she woke up in a stranger’s room, completely dark and alone? After everything she’s gone through the last thing she needed was a shock from something new.

He sighed, quickly made a trip to his room and returned back with a blanket and pillows. He needed to be near when she woke up to explain everything that was decided. Hopefully he wouldn’t muck it up and start on a bad note.

Sleep took too long to claim him that night. The wooden floor, he found, was really uncomfortable on his back. No matter how he tossed and turned it just wouldn’t get any softer. Outside the room he could already hear that blasted old wizard snoring to the point he nearly felt the whole place rattle. Then again, with his acute hearing he probably heard the sound louder than it necessarily was.

When he awoke the next day he was both grumpy and thankful that he was the first to get up. It gave him time to check on the child (who was still sleeping), return his blanket and pillows back to their rightful place, and make a decent sized breakfast. Bilbo enjoyed cooking, and the fact that he had guests for the first time in a while made the experience even better. Finally, his cooking was being judged by someone other than himself.

Nearly finished preparing the breakfast, Bilbo was somewhat surprised when Gandalf made himself present with a wide awake elfling in his arms. The elfling was looking around curiously, her red hair thrown in every direction she turned until her gaze landed on him.

“Good morning.” Bilbo quickly said, trying to sound friendly and nowhere near threatening. “I have prepared breakfast for you both.”

Gandalf smiled at him. “Breakfast is most appreciated, my friend.”

The child tore her gaze away from Bilbo and looked at Gandalf. “Mithrandir, who is that?” Bilbo’s eyebrows rose a bit when he heard her, not only speak for the first time, but also speak in Westron. 

“That, dear child, is my good friend Bilbo Baggins. He’s the hobbit I told you about.”

The child looked back at him with curiosity and wonder. Bilbo prayed that whatever the old wizard had told her wasn’t as exaggerated as it really was. “Do you really help Mithrandir watch over the land? Do you really explore with him? What places have you visited?”

Bilbo chuckled nervously. “Well, I don’t necessarily watch over the land with him, but I do help when I am needed. That old wizard has a habit of always involving me on his crazy adventures, whether I want to join or not.” He looked pointedly at him.

Gandalf laughed and walked over to the dining table, taking a seat and placing the elfling next to him. Bilbo sat across.

“Well, help yourselves. There’s plenty to go around.”

The child looked wide eyed at him while Gandalf started picking one of everything and added them to his plate.

“Is it really okay?” She asked timidly.

Bilbo was surprised by the question. “Of course. Eat anything you want.”

And she did. Hesitating at first she mimicked Gandalf’s selection of food (which was everything) and carefully added them to her plate given by Bilbo. She had polite manners, that was for sure, and Bilbo found himself respecting the child for it.

In the middle of breakfast she suddenly spoke up again, a bit timidly. “Mithrandir said that you will be taking care of me, is that true?”

Silence momentarily fell before Bilbo answered. “If you wish to be here, and think you can put up with an old fool like me, than yes. You’re more than welcome to stay here if you want.”

Bilbo beamed with pride when he earned a giggle from her. “You’re not old! You look younger than Mithrandir.” At this Bilbo snorted and nearly made his food come out of his nose. It was all made better when he spotted Gandalf making a sour face at the comment and he started laughing.

Gandalf didn’t say anything until the laughing died down. When he looked at the elfling she gave him a sheepish stare, probably afraid that she said something wrong. “I’m sorry.”

“There is nothing to apologize, young one.” Bilbo told her with a smile. “You were speaking the truth. Don’t let that old wizard scare you.” This earned him both a giggle from the elfling and a pointed look from the wizard.

“Shouldn’t you introduce yourself, child?” Gandalf suddenly said with no tone signaling that he was angry, and looked at the elfling.

She jumped in realization. “I’m sorry! My name is Tauriel.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Tauriel. I hope you come to like Sidus Manor.” Bilbo said reassuringly.

Tauriel frowned a bit. “What is Sidus Manor?”

“That’s the name of my home.” He answered proudly.

“Oh.”

Bilbo gestured at the table full of food. “Come now. Let us finish breakfast. The day has just started and there is plenty to do still.”

~~

 

Bilbo never wanted to curse that blasted wizard more than he did at that moment.

He was more than eager to march up to him and list all the possible reasons why it was not a good idea for him to be responsible for anyone, shouting each reason of course, and maybe ground him from wine when the old man finally decided to pay him a visit. Ground him for a month at least. Two months if necessary!

Everything Gandalf had pointed out about learning to live a hobbit life and learning to work with wood or wield weapons were no valid reasons that he would undoubtedly learn how to take care of a child. The entire concept was completely different! Learning how to wield weapons or build a chair didn’t have major consequences like raising a child would if he did something wrong. The most bad he could do swinging a sword around was accidently slice leaves or twigs from their branches or spots on the trees. Asking forgiveness to the tree, he would just try again and avoid unintentionally chopping down the entire thing. Same with building a chair. If it breaks due to lack of skill he could just dust himself off and try all over again.

That didn’t work with a child.

One mistake and Bilbo could ruin everything.

And so we return back to his dilemma, trying to find the wizard again and possibly scorch his beard off.

Bilbo sighed and rubbed his temples. Thinking of so many issues, dilemmas and possible consequences was certainly not healthy, especially for someone his age.

Gandalf had left three days ago now, bidding him farewell and promising to visit before the month faded away. Being left alone with the elf child, Bilbo had absolutely no idea what to do first. He knew she needed items like furnishing meant for children, learn what she prefers to eat since he experienced firsthand from Lord Elrond and his kin that elves are quite picky about their meals. Hardly any meat present when he occasionally joined them.

Then she also needed stuff for entertainment. Children need a healthy dose of outdoor playing and fun, right? She will certainly need toys to play. Toys! That’s another thing Bilbo needed to add to his list of things to build.

Bilbo sighed again. The child was dropped on his lap too suddenly. He needs time in order to have a decent home for her.

“Master Bilbo?” Tauriel gazed at him curiously from her spot on the floor. She was seated perfectly respectable, straight posture, ever attentive and looking around timidly.

“I told you to just call me Bilbo, dear. You’ll be staying here from now on. No need for formalities.”

She nodded but still hesitated a bit. “Mast- Bilbo, what has you deep in thought?”

“I’m just…” Bilbo tried thinking of the right wordings to say. “I’m thinking about what we will need to make you comfortable here.”

Her eyes widened momentarily. “You don’t have to get me anything! This place is already comfortable enough. I’m perfectly happy just as long as I…” She stopped herself before she could finish.

“Just as long as you what, dear?”

Tauriel’s eyes furrowed and she looked down, trying to hide her face with her loose hair. “Just as long as… as long as I have a home… to come back to.”

Now, Bilbo Baggins was a dragon, and understand that dragons aren’t exactly fond of showing emotions, or support any type of physical affections. Heck, it had taken him years to learn how to properly do a hand shake without accidently crushing the other’s hand. His tiny hobbit body was a downright hassle to learn to control. Without meaning to Bilbo could have accidentally crushed this tiny elf’s body by simply giving her a hug. The thought never crossed his mind when he suddenly scooped up the child, who was about the size of his torso, and gave her a gentle, but firm hug.

“Never think that, child. This home will always have its doors open for you, as long as you wish to return to it. This is your home now, and don’t you forget it.”

No words were needed to be said on her part. Tauriel hugging him back fiercely and burying her face on his shoulder was enough to tell him she didn’t want to go anywhere else.

Of course that still didn’t solve the issue that she needed things to call her own. First and most importantly, she needed clothes. The ones she wore since arriving were bloodied and torn up. Something that Bilbo would not allow continuing as long as she lived under his roof.

The first thing he did was acquire new clothes for her, sadly a skill he still needed more practice on, and the only place that could possibly have clothing for her and be remotely close at the same time was Rivendell. The place being an hour or two away Bilbo could have walked there himself and presented his dilemma in person, as any respectable folk would, but he didn’t want to force Tauriel on another trip after just arriving. And he also didn’t want to leave her alone in the giant home.

Even though it was indecent, Bilbo instead sent a message through one of the lovely pairs of ravens that made their nests on the roof of his home, requesting that someone kindly bring him clothes that would fit a female elven child. He apologized many times during the message. Both because of his rudeness in not asking for aid in person, and because he honestly had no idea how old the child was to give Lord Elrond a precise measurement for the clothing.

He tried keeping the message short and to the point, but there were certain things that just couldn’t be left out. The message ended up being two ravens long, and when he finished both ravens flew off a bit overwhelmed at the strained detail he wanted them to present the message with.

It didn’t take long for the ravens to return with a single response from Lord Elrond. One sentence that stated Elrond understood and had sent two patrols with the items requested on his way. Bilbo waited patiently outside his home, listening intently for the sounds of hooves that he was too familiar with. When the sound finally started, somewhere off on the horizon and becoming louder, he whistled and waved for them to easily spot him.

Apparently Elrond went beyond the call of duty and ended up sending him four packs full of clothing of different sizes, colors and styles. There were dozens of sets of clothing for a child around Tauriel’s size while also sizes for a tween and a young adult. Clearly Bilbo wouldn’t need to go shopping for clothing in the near future.

He thanked the two elves, offered them tea and a quick snack before sending them off again. When he returned to Tauriel to present the new clothing the smile on her face made the whole ordeal and his improper behavior completely worth it. 

~~

 

When Tauriel said she was perfectly happy with anything just as long as she had a place to call home, she really meant it.

No matter what Bilbo offered to make for her she would always shake her head and say no. When he finally got a chance to start working on that child sized bed she quickly put a stop to it when she figured out it was meant for her. Content with just having a bed to sleep on, she didn’t care about its size and made it perfectly clear by staying on that bed for hours. No amount of coaxing that dinner was ready or if she wanted to take a walk around the forest convinced her to get out of the room. Accepting defeat, Bilbo gave up on the project and started working on other things instead. Like furniture for the living room for example.

The place was still bare, being relatively new and all, and with new ideas and styles in mind Bilbo made a decent amount of shelves, chairs and cushions for the area in no time. The place was looking livelier each passing day, and the pitter patter of two little feet made it all the better.

The month finished before either knew it, and just like Gandalf promised he appeared on the very last day. Not disappointed in the slightest when he saw Tauriel perfectly settled in her new home. He even commented that Bilbo had seemed different somehow, more parental and calm. All very good news to the old wizard.

“Mithrandir!” Tauriel shouted the moment she spotted the wizard and ran to him, giving his legs a fierce hug.

Gandalf laughed and, quite awkwardly, returned the hug just as excited. “You’ve gotten taller since I last saw you, little one. You’re growing up so fast.”

She giggled and smiled up at him. “No I haven’t! I’m still the same size!”

“Maybe you’re just shrinking, old friend.” Bilbo teased and walked up to the pair. “You showed up just like you promised. I’m surprised.”

“I do keep my promises, Bilbo Baggins. Are you implying something?”

The wizard earned himself a snort. “From the many years I’ve known you, and trust me with you those years last forever, you hardly ever kept your promises. Always showing up late or early.”

“A wizard is never late, nor is he early, he –” 

“Arrives precisely when he means to.” Bilbo finished for him with a roll of his eyes. “Yes, I’ve heard it before.”

Gandalf stared at him, but Bilbo wasn’t about to stand down so he stared right back, both daring the other to make a move before slowly their lips twitched upwards and suddenly they were laughing together with a confused Tauriel looking between them curiously.

Bilbo walked up to the wizard good-heartedly and gave him a hug.

“My, since when does Bilbo Baggins go around giving hugs now?” Asked Gandalf with a baffled tone, a small surprise written in his face.

“You have her to thank for that.” The hobbit pointed at Tauriel, who smiled up and gave him a hug as well.

“See, this adventure is surely good for you.”

“As much as I hate to let you have bragging rights, you were right. This was certainly good for me.” Admitting that was extremely difficult and left Bilbo with a sour taste in his mouth. 

“And this is only the beginning. There is still more to come.”

Bilbo groaned. “I’m certainly not looking forward to her tweens, or even her adult years. I’m afraid I might burn off any suitor that comes looking for her hand.”

Gandalf’s laugh at the comment was loud enough that Bilbo was positive that Elrond heard it from Rivendell, and the fact that Tauriel was still looking at them confused with a scrunched up face that made the wizard laugh even louder didn’t help matters at all.

Still, he joined in the laughter when he spotted the face Tauriel pulled at her realization they were talking about her.

~~

 

The years passed relatively fast, and while they hardly mattered at all and could easily be overlooked by them both, Bilbo still paid close attention to the ever changing land.

He watched as the trees and flowers came to full bloom only to wither away and get covered in snow, only for that snow to melt and return the green back to its rightful place. He also watched as his home gained history, gained new furniture, gained new decoration and new space. He watched as chairs and tables grew old overtime, watched as new structures formed on the roof, watched as one of the guest rooms grew to become a permanent bedroom, and watched as said bedroom became occupied by a young elf growing into her years.

Tauriel grew from a small child to a young adult right in front of his eyes, and he couldn’t believe it. It felt like it was just yesterday when Gandalf had appeared with the elf in his arms and gave him guardianship over the lass. He still remembered when the impending fear that he could do something wrong still plagued his mind during the first year. Now that he thought about it, it made him feel quite silly for even thinking it in the beginning.

Time passed quickly, too quickly for his liking, and before he knew it Tauriel’s toys were being replaced with weapons. Their afternoon walk around their territory was changed to sparring and training in a make-shift courtyard just outside the doors. History lessons were changed to battle tactics, and playtime was changed to patrols. Tauriel also switched her fair robes to armor and coats. The bow and arrow became her best friends and dual daggers her guardians.

Still, even with all these huge changes Tauriel was still Tauriel. The kind and respectable soul that was given to him to watch over. And while sometimes circumstances showed that she would do better off by being near her kin in Rivendell and living with them, she never once made it known that she wanted to leave, and stayed right by Bilbo’s side. 

When she reached her full height Tauriel asked for a faithful steed companion, and who was Bilbo to decline the request? With the steed came the newly built stables that could accommodate not one, but five horses (or ten ponies, or possibly two horses and six ponies). When Bilbo built something, he went beyond what was needed. The stables were considered outdoor rooms from the way he shaped them out and gave plenty of space. Tauriel had laughed at him when she saw the finished product, stating he was treating the stallion as another child. Bilbo saw no flaw behind giving the stallion a proper home. A happy and healthy horse meant a faster mount and a greater chance in escaping danger after all.

He always knew the time would come where simply wondering around the forest near their home or making a quick trip to Rivendell wasn’t enough. Tauriel had gained curiosity and acquired Bilbo’s hunger for knowledge and books, but even books can’t reveal it all, and experiencing the real thing firsthand was just too much to pass up.

Buying a pony the next day they packed up for the small trip and made their path to Bree. The pace was slow. The idea of exploring something new and seeing new parts of land was far more interesting than the actual destination, and Tauriel couldn’t get enough of it. She engraved everything and anything in her mind that caught her attention. May it be from trees, to plants, to stones or insects.

The moment they stepped through the gates of Bree they were looked upon instantly. It must have been an odd sight for the men, seeing a hobbit and an elf together. Rarely do elves ever leave their home and even rarer they visit Bree. The hobbit they could probably understand a bit, but the hobbit walking side by side with a beautiful she-elf? Now that was a sight to see. And Bilbo wasn’t exactly fond of it.

With his keen dragon eyes, Bilbo saw every stare that men, and even woman, threw at Tauriel. He had to restrain himself from lashing out and burning them on the spot. Nobody and he meant nobody stared at her in such a disrespecting way!

Tauriel remained oblivious to the stares (thank her innocent little heart). To men she looked like the proper age to start courting, but to elves she was still too young, still a child to their eyes. When some of the men made moves to approach Bilbo quickly side-stepped to their direction and made a small barrier to block them from continuing. Using his small, hobbit body as a barrier probably looked silly to the men, seeing as his body only blocked the waist down, but Bilbo still had other means to keep the men at bay.

On the moments that Tauriel got distracted with a purchase Bilbo quickly eyed the men, and the moment he caught their eyes he quickly changed his own to that threatening yellow that left nightmares to anyone who saw. He puffed up with pride when he received the reaction he was looking for, smiling when some took a step back and others gasped. As quick as they appeared Bilbo changed his eyes back to their normal, hobbit coloring and strode after Tauriel, innocently. He hummed as the men were left to stare terrified at his retreating back.

Bilbo wasn’t necessarily too worried about changing in front of witnesses. Honestly, who would believe drunken men and their insane stories about a possessed hobbit with yellow eyes?

Even though their trip to Bree was only meant to appease curiosity they still managed to make the trip back home with a new cart stocked full of new blankets, carpets, ingredients, baskets full of scones and a very beautiful jewelry box that Tauriel fell in love with.

~~

 

Years continued to pass by and the men that witnessed his true eyes faded away, taking their false tales with them.

Tauriel had stopped growing now, reaching her adult age and now treated as one by her kin in Rivendell. Each day she gained experience in battle, skills in hunting, talent in scouting and acquired wisdom from the very elves that seemed to radiate with it. She was deadly with a bow now, having been taught by the elves and Bilbo himself.

Seeing her grow stronger every day encouraged Bilbo to start working on his rusty skills again. His keen eyes once labeled him walking death to anyone who dared to be his enemy. His ears made it nearly impossible for any poor soul to try and sneak on him. He couldn’t let those titles disappear because of his attempt at a domestic life, and he wasn’t about to get outdone by his charge.

On one of their most intense trainings yet Gandalf decided to drop by and visit. Upon looking at Bilbo with his eyes full of fire and his soul burning with passion again the old wizard couldn’t help but smile proudly at his work. It had taken years, but Bilbo’s spark was reviving and growing with every visit he made.

He stood watching the two. Their sword and blades clashing against each other, creating the clank nearly everyone was familiar with. Both were breathing hard, giving it everything they had. While many would believe Bilbo’s height to be a disadvantage against big folk like Tauriel, the little hobbit knew all too well how to use it against them, giving him the upper hand on that which many seem to neglect more often. Their feet.

Gandalf watched as Bilbo quickly ducked a swipe and rolled across from Tauriel, stopping unexpectedly by her left foot and striking by kicking and toppling her over. She yelped as she fell backwards on her rump.

“Now that’s just cheating.” Tauriel whined, trying to catch her breath.

“On the contrary, it’s a completely respectable move. When fighting against a disadvantage one must always do what they must to ensure their win.” Gandalf walked over to them, smiling proudly at the two.

“Mithrandir!” Tauriel jumped up, quickly dusted herself and ran to the old wizard, recreating a similar scene in her childhood.

Gandalf returned the hug, now able to hug her without bending down. “You’ve grown, child. How long has it been now?”

“Six years since your last visit.” Tauriel answered.

“My, has it really been that long?”

“Yes it has. You’ve been breaking your promise lately.” Bilbo walked up to the pair, dusting himself and swiping away the sweat on his forehead. “And how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to know that you both are excellent fighters, and your enemies will know better than to come declaring war with you.”

Tauriel smiled at the complement and pulled away from the hug. “I still have a long way to go before then. Bilbo has been teaching me how to fight with a sword and bow.”

“Actually, Lord Elrond’s sons have been teaching her how to fight with a bow, and I do her no justice in teaching what little I know with a sword.”

Tauriel scolded at him. “That is not true! You have great knowledge wielding a sword. Don’t sell yourself short after all the great deeds you have accomplished.”

Bilbo groaned. “Gandalf, what stories have you been teaching the poor child?”

“I’m not a child!”

“Nothing that isn’t the truth, I assure you. She is right you know. You have been selling yourself short.”

“And for good reason! With that on the side, Tauriel and I are in desperate need of baths. Would you like to join us for dinner?” Who was Gandalf to pass by the chance for a good ol’ hobbit dinner, especially from one Bilbo Baggins? He eagerly agreed and made himself comfortable in a chair that was just his size as hobbit and elf quickly washed up in separate bathing rooms (Bilbo added another one for Tauriel’s private use) and reappeared with soaked hair and nightgowns. Gandalf was practically family, no need for formalities when it came to him visiting.

The meal was splendid and Gandalf quickly retreated to the room that was labeled his own now.

Bilbo and Tauriel soon joined after clearing the table, following the routine they made each time the old wizard made an appearance. They would sleep right after him, wake up bright and early with decent clothes, make a grand breakfast and send the wizard off with cheerful goodbyes and promises that he’d visit sooner next time.

~~~

To their surprise Gandalf ended up visiting even earlier than anticipated. He appeared before them, but didn’t have that smile reserved for their greeting. Instead, Gandalf’s face was grim, and in his arms he held… a child.

Bilbo suddenly felt like he was repeating a similar event. The same event when Tauriel was first brought to him.

No words were exchanged as Bilbo quickly beckoned him inside. Like before, all those years ago, Gandalf took a seat (now able to sit properly) and unwrapped his robes from the body of the tiny child.  He instantly noticed the child’s pointy ears and lack of big feet. Clearly an elven child. Unlike Tauriel, the child had golden hair that reached to the point of being silver. An odd sight on a child that wasn’t supposed to sprout a single silver hair at all.

“Mithrandir?” Tauriel asked cautiously, leaning down to have a better look on the child. She almost gasped when she spotted the child wearing rusty chains that tied his wrists together.

Bilbo also spotted the chains and held himself back from growling. “Gandalf?” He asked sternly.

“Peace. This child was among a group who were traveling south. I’m afraid he was not receiving the best treatment.”

“You mean they had the child prisoner?” Tauriel asked outraged.

Gandalf nodded.

“And the chains?” Bilbo questioned. “Why have you not removed them?”

“I did not have the time. The group was attacked by others. During the distraction this child managed to set himself free of his imprisonment and happened to run into me. I made haste and gained as much distance as possible.”

“And your first thought was to bring him here?” Bilbo was stumped. Of all the places to bring a child that was being hunted, this was the last place to choose.

Gandalf nodded. “I know you will take the utmost care for him, and this is the safest place in all of middle-earth.”

Bilbo was mad. This was certainly not the safest place in all of middle-earth, and he had an itch to nag the wizard so until he had enough and decided to run from the place, but before he could let a word out Tauriel spoke. “Of course we will take the utmost care for him. We will not let him out of our sight. Right, adar?”

The hobbit scolded at the two. This wasn’t just a pet they could take in like nothing, this was a child! Another child, much like Tauriel, and they expected him to just accept like a giveaway at a stall? What was he, a child sales-person who takes in any child found without a home?

“You two can’t possibly expect me to take in another child? I mean, I can’t take care of children!”

Gandalf scoffed at his pathetic attempt at rejection. “Unless my eyes are deceiving me, young Tauriel here was brought to you years ago and is now a respectable and quite lethal young maiden who thirsts for knowledge, fine wine and has the need for good running through her very veins.”

“He’s right you know.” Tauriel agreed. “You did raise me, and I like to think of myself as not spoiled, very patient, well-mannered and not a damsel in distress when out in the roads.”

And that was it. Bilbo Baggins lost the battle before he could even fight against it. Together, the three welcomed the new child into their odd family with open arms. Tauriel quickly made haste and undid the chains bounding the child while Bilbo ran and gathered up all his medications and salves. They worked diligently, treating the injuries the child sustained. Gandalf continued to sit on his chair and watched the scene fondly.

Just another reason for Bilbo’s spark to fully return.

~~

 

It took the elven child a day after his arrival to finally wake up. Bilbo and Tauriel were careful not to scare him into running and hiding away. Tauriel sat on the floor crossed legged and whispered soothing words to calm him down while Bilbo got to work on a meal. The poor creature must have been hungry!

Gandalf, to both their surprise, stayed until the child woke up. It was the longest the wizard had visited, and even when the child woke up he still stayed behind. The child remembered him from their time of running and found comfort in a familiar face. It was Gandalf that did the trick for Bilbo and Tauriel to gain his trust. Inquiring that they were his friends and family and they will protect those who need help really soothed the little one down. The smell of food also helped the matter.

It was only when the child sat on the table and looked curiously at the three did they discover an oddity. While a child having nearly silver hair was strange enough, his eyes really closed the deal. The lad had the most unique, and intriguing eyes that either had ever seen. They weren’t blue, green or brown. In fact, they didn’t look like a natural color at all. His eyes matched his hair, silver and positively glowing against the white of his eyes with a ring of yellow expanding from the center. They looked to shine every time he blinked, giving the illusion they grew brighter and brighter.

Suddenly, Bilbo found his own yellow dragon eyes didn’t match up to the eyes of this child. He was brave enough to admit they were beautiful, and understood why others attempted to steal the lad, but still, that wasn’t enough of a reason to even try.

“Do you have a name, child?” Tauriel asked halfway through the meal.

The lad nodded. “My name is Conogis.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Conogis. Tell me, would you like to stay here for a while?”

Conogis stopped eating and looked at them in surprise. He waited patiently for them to continue, as if waiting for one of them to say it was all a joke, but it never came. “Can I really?”

“Of course.” Bilbo answered and smiled. “You can stay here as long as you want.”

The lad looked shyly at Gandalf. “Is Mister Gandalf staying too?”

The old wizard smiled. “I’m afraid I cannot.”

Bilbo quickly continued when the lad frowned. “Gandalf here is a sort of pilgrim. He wanders and protects the land. He can’t ever stay in one place for too long, otherwise evildoers will start running around like they own the place.”

“But he does visit occasionally.” Tauriel helpfully added. “He’s family and we never let him get away without visiting at least a few times a year.”

“So, you will come visit sometimes?” Conogis asked hopeful.

Gandalf nodded. “You have my word. I’ll come visit by the end of the month.”

With those repetitive last words dinner was finished and Gandalf bid them goodbye, promising to visit like he said.

The second time around Bilbo found taking care of another elven child a lot easier. Probably because he had experience now, and also because he had Tauriel too.

To Bilbo’s delight Tauriel took up the role of oldest sibling with Conogis, who in turn took up the role of younger sibling wanting to grow up to be exactly like the eldest. Bilbo had no problems with this, and even encouraged their sibling relationship by telling the other to run off and join their brother/sister.

For a time Bilbo allowed them to do as they pleased. He trusted Tauriel not to go overboard with something, or break certain rules. He wanted them happy, and hoped to avoid any scolding that parents were all too familiar with, but sooner or later he had to put his foot down. Conogis’s first ear abuse happened when he picked up a bow way before the proper age for any child to even touch a weapon. The scolding both elves endured was something to be spoken of for weeks.

“You are too young for a weapon! You could have poked your eyes out! Or worse, shot someone by accident! And you! Encouraging and edging him on, you know better! You didn’t touch a weapon until you were nearly out of your tweens! To think, you had a child touch one! I just- Why, I never! You won’t see the light of day for an entire month, and you, you’re not touching a single weapon, not a kitchen knife, not even a broom stick until you’re at least 500 years old! Even longer if I can help it.”

By the end of his ranting he was blue in the face from all the shouting and both elves had their head hung low with their faces flushed and ears red from embarrassment. Even if she was an adult, Tauriel knew better than to stand up against a worried-mad Bilbo Baggins. That was the last hobbit in all of middle-earth that you’d want to mess with. And a worried-mad Bilbo Baggins knew exactly how to use his choice of words that could cut any adult down to a whimpering child.

That was the first time Conogis faced against a worried Bilbo, and it was certainly the last. He did his best to steer clear of things that could surely upset the hobbit and listened to everything he was told. By doing so, the years passed by quickly without another repeated incident, and in a blink of an eye he reached his 500th birthday. To his sheer delight Bilbo and Tauriel ended up giving him his own bow and dagger for a present.

~~

 

The land continued to change. History was repeated and made a new, but inside Sidus Manor everything stayed about the same. Hardly a single soul even knew the place was there. The trees doing a fine job keeping the lovely home away from prying eyes. Having two elf patrols that kept an eye out for danger in their territory was also quite dandy too.

With the years Tauriel grew ever wiser and more skilled. Conogis followed shortly behind her, reaching her with his determination. The lad grew into his adult years in a royal and confident stride. His silver eyes still glowing with every blink, and his pale, blonde hair shining like starlight. With his new height Conogis stood an inch or two taller than Tauriel, which she was both peeved and proud about.

But Bilbo couldn’t be more prouder of the two.

Both the elves grew up into fine adults, too fine sometimes. Bilbo still couldn’t believe the sheer numbers of men and elves that threw and hinted themselves to the two about courting. He did his best to keep them at bay, but he couldn’t be around them on every waking moment. However, he must have done something right during the years because even though some of the interested practically presented themselves ready and willing, Tauriel and Conogis still politely, and patiently, declined them.

Bilbo was in tears when he heard of this for the first time and both elves had the decency to look embarrassed.

With new additions and new years the manor grew bigger and bigger, filled with anything one would need and everything they did not. The stables outside the manor housed two horses and one pony now. The sparring court became presentable with the addition of benches to rest occasionally on breaks and weapon racks holding a variety of swords, bows, daggers and – quite surprisingly – spears.

Turned out while he had skills in swords and daggers, Conogis grew fond of using spears overtime. His favorite was a spear that looked to have been combined with the severed piece of a well-made sword and the stick of a broom. It looked silly, but he was rather proud of the weapon, probably because he made it himself. The stick was made of sturdy wood while the blade made of steel.

Conogis also picked up habits similarly like Tauriel. The hunger for knowledge, the love of books, learning to work with wood, and knitting! Something Bilbo was still rusty at, and yet the lad managed to pick up the skill naturally. At least now they didn’t have to worry about buying new blankets from Bree.

In the manor, Bilbo was busy preparing dinner like usual. His hobbit body came with all the quirks of what hobbits did, and this included the seven meals a day that he had to eat. Well, he didn’t necessarily have to eat, but he found it soothing and gave him a feeling of happiness when he did.

Tauriel and Conogis were outside doing their daily patrols near their manor’s land. Lately, they gained the habit of wondering beyond their territory, and kept an eye out on the roads and even around the forest for potential danger. The horses were being put to use during these patrols. Before, they were only there to make trips down to Bree, but now since both elves were old and skilled enough Bilbo allowed them to keep an eye out, as long as they were together.

Even together he still worried for them.

He was about to start working on the salad for them both when the faint noise of a whistle flew across outside the manor. Now, to anyone who wasn’t Bilbo, or his two elves, the whistle would have been ignored or gone off unheard. But since he was Bilbo, the noise whistled its message loud and clear.

The whistle was a signal. A call for assistance. It was a signal rarely done between the three, but was certainly needed in case an emergency ever occurred and they were separated.

Bilbo quickly dropped what he was doing and ran out the door, grabbing his bow. The sound came from the south and passed through north, meaning his elves were near the east road. Their manor was located smack in the center of the forest, so the road was a distance away, but with his quick feet he made record time. Right as he reached the edge of the forest he slowed down, tried his best to calm his breathing and closed his eyes. He tuned in and focused mainly with his ears. A sound, any kind of sound and – there! The sound of faint whispering, down west of the road.

Using the trees as cover he ran down as far as he could go hidden. The whispering growing louder and louder until-

“Bilbo!” Somewhere to his left he heard Tauriel hiss.

“Tauriel? Conogis?”

“Bilbo, over here.” Bilbo followed Conogis’s voice, who seemed to be hidden somewhere between two boulders before he was quickly pulled down.

There was an opening in-between the boulders where both Tauriel and Conogis were crouched down, hidden. “Kids, what’s going on? Why did you-”

Tauriel quickly cut him off by shushing him. Both elves didn’t look happy at all. Their faces were grim to the point they looked murderous.

Conogis pointed to a direction outside the boulder. “Look.” And Bilbo did. What he found made his blood boil.

Right in front of him, a couple of leagues away, was a group of men settled down on the side of the road. They were arguing with each other, throwing disrespectful and indecent words that made him want to snatch his two elves and march away in a huff, but he couldn’t. For behind the men was a carriage. A caged carriage that had bards that did no justice in hiding the horrified creature inside, but it certainly kept him from running away. The poor creature was a child. A very small child compared to Tauriel and Conogis when he first got them. Bilbo almost thought them to be a hobbit before he saw the child wearing boots and had faint traces of hair on top his lips and on his chin.

A dwarf child then.

“Listen.” Tauriel whispered.

Bilbo zeroed in on the arguing men, trying his best to distinguish who was saying what between the three.

“No you fool! We’re supposed to be heading south not east! No one will buy a dwarf over there.”

“And what makes you think anyone will buy this dwarf south?”

“Does it even matter? East or south, someone will eventually buy him!”

“Let’s just sell him at Bree. I’m sure there is someone there who can find a use for him.”

“And what? Risk getting found by Rangers? Don’t be an idiot!”

“I wouldn’t mind using him now. Without their beards they are decent looking.”

Bilbo’s stomach dropped at those words. Using him? Decent looking? The dwarf was a child! Hadn’t even grown his beard out yet!

“Don’t touch the merchandise! You don’t even know where it’s been.”

Bilbo heard enough and quickly shut them all out of his hearing range. The very words they were spewing left him sick to his stomach. How dare they!

“Damn, pitiful, slave traders.” Bilbo growled and stepped out of the boulder. None of the men even noticed him as he crossed the road and made his way towards the carriage. The small dwarf inside did, however, and he looked both surprised and shocked.

“Excuse me!” Bilbo cried when the men still didn’t notice him.

“Who’s that?”

“What in the?”

“And who are you, little one?”

Bilbo nearly had the urge to vomit when one of the men stepped forward and reached out to him. He reeked of sweat, poor hygiene and beer. Three things that irked him greatly, all in one. The urge to shoot him dead was strong with this one.

“I am a hobbit, good sir, and I would like to know what you are doing around here.” Bilbo played the polite, peace keeper, but already his attempt was faltering when the two other men stepped up near him. The stench strengthened tenfold.

“What’s it to ya? This ain’t any of your business.”

“No wait.” The first man said. “I think it is his business. Tell me, how would you like to help us? We’ll make a deal with you. Help us sell, and we’ll split it.”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. Were they really considering this? “And what exactly are you selling?”

Somewhere behind the men he heard the caged dwarfling whimper “No.” before the first man answered. “Why selling stuff people need of course! How’s about it? Want to help out? Become part of the merchandise.” His tone suddenly grew dark. His friends finally caught up with the plan and they circled around Bilbo, but the hobbit remained unimpressed. Shocking, didn’t see that coming. He thought sarcastically.

“So? You’re answer? We’ll sell you to someone who needs a use for ya, we’ll get the money and we’ll split it between ourselves.” The three men laughed together, but Bilbo still remained apathetic.

“What’s the matter with ya? You’re supposed to be crying, screaming to let you go.” The second man growled when they didn’t receive a single reaction from Bilbo.

“Why would I be screaming when you’re the ones who will beg to be let go.”

The men faltered for a second before the first grabbed him harshly by his arm (It wasn’t actually harsh, but to the men it was all the strength he had.). “Why you little-!” Before the man could finish an arrow flew across, passed over Bilbo’s head and struck the man straight on his forehead. He fell with a thump, instantly dead, and left his friends frantically reaching for their weapons.

They couldn’t even pull it out before arrows struck them on their hands.

“My oh my, now, where are the keys to that cage?” Bilbo walked up to the second man who whimpered and backed away. “Not giving up yet? Let’s handle that then.” In a blink of an eye Bilbo side-stepped and tripped the man when he took another step back.

“I will not ask again. Where. Is. The. Key?” The hobbit growled the question, and not until the sound of his comrade grunting and a loud thump was heard did the man finally hand over the key. Bilbo took the key in disgust before walking away.

The last grunt of the night echoed. Walking closer to the cage, Bilbo found the single dwarf inside shivering, completely terrified and on the verge of tears.

“Hey, it’s alright.” Bilbo soothed. “We’re here to help you. Those men won’t ever bother you again.” He quickly unlocked the cage and kept in mind to swing it open softly.

As he expected the dwarf child didn’t budge from his spot on the corner and held himself tighter into a ball. Bilbo tried another tactic, becoming all too familiar with this. “I’m Bilbo Baggins. I’m a hobbit in these lands. The only one actually. My home is right across the road. I have food and medicine if you come with me.”

He waited patiently for the dwarf to respond, but even a soft smile and the promise of food wasn’t enough to gain his trust it seemed.

“What is your name, little one?”

Still no response.

The hobbit sighed, looking behind when he heard the pair of footsteps walking closer. Tauriel and Conogis appeared, after scouring the area for other men most likely.

“There are no others.” Tauriel informed.

Conogis studied the men lying dead on the floor. “What fools travel the open roads with a clearly visible carriage?”

“These fools it seems.” Bilbo looked back at the dwarf who now had a curious gaze at the two elves.

Tauriel noticed this and made a move. “Hello, I’m Tauriel, and this grumpy old elf is Conogis.”

“Hey! I’m younger than you!”

Tauriel positively beamed when they earned a small smile from the dwarfling.

“Younger, and yet you’re the one with the greying hair.” Bilbo teased.

“It’s not grey! It’s blonde!”

Bilbo and Tauriel looked and Conogis and then at each other. “It’s grey.”

Conogis grumbled and walked away from them. “I can’t believe I put up with this.”

“You know you love us!” Tauriel shouted after him.

“Will you allow us to help you?” Bilbo asked the dwarfling again. “I promise, no harm will come to you. We just want to help.”

The dwarfling studied them both, looking at their smiles carefully. For a moment Bilbo thought for sure the dwarfling was going to stay inside the cage all day before finally he spoke his first word.

“’m Bofur.”

“Bofur?” Bilbo repeated. “You’re named Bofur?” The dwarfling nodded.

“Bofur is a fine name. It really suites you.” Tauriel commented.

“Come on then, Bofur. Sidus Manor eagerly awaits for a guest tonight.”

Bofur crawled through the cage slowly. Bilbo and Tauriel took a step back to give the dwarfling space as he exited the cage, but to their surprise Bofur sat on the very edge and raised his tiny, budgie arms at them, asking to be lifted.

Bilbo complied and lifted him in one tug. The dwarfling was far too light for someone his age. Something he planned to remedy the moment they arrived back home.

Through the trek in the woods Bilbo silently thanked that he had restocked the pantry days ago. While Tauriel and Conogis don’t necessarily enjoy eating meat they occasionally make the sacrifice to appease him. For tonight, however, he had a grand excuse to make plenty of dishes involving meat of different kinds and nothing will stop him from enjoying it.

~~

 

Taking care of a dwarfling was a lot different than taking care of an elfling, especially a dwarfling that looked to be around five to seven years old. (Would that be thirteen to fifteen in dwarf years?) When Tauriel and Conogis first arrived they looked around 11. Bilbo didn’t even want to consider how many elvish years it took for them to reach it.

Dwarf children were apparently stubborn, hard-headed, had atrocious manners, and they were loud, really loud.

Bilbo, Tauriel and Conogis, after many weeks, were still getting used to the strange, merry habits their dwarfling was accustomed to. And while they could do without the horrid manners and the sudden breakout in song, they found the dwarfling to be a refreshing change in their daily routine. The dwarfling smiling and running around was also a better sight than the shy and frightfully timid creature they found in the cage.

For days, after they brought him home, the child was a wreck of nerves. He constantly had an eye on all three of them. As if they would one day change their minds and hurt him or throw him out. He also wouldn’t reveal his origins, where he came from, or if he had family somewhere. At the mention of family the child instantly closed up and avoided looking at any of them. They never asked again after the third time and the dwarfling ended up breaking down in tears.

He wept on Bilbo’s shoulders when the hobbit reached down to hold him. For the remainder of the day the child refused to loosen his hold, and Bilbo somehow managed to learn to do activities with just one arm.

The manor becoming Bofur’s permanent home was made official after Bilbo finished aiding his bath. He had been dressing the dwarfling in Conogis’ old, child clothing and managed to successfully push his tiny head through when Bofur looked at him with curious, big eyes.

“Mister Bilbo, are you going to send me away?”

Bilbo froze, halfway finished tying the elvish robes around the tiny body. He looked at the child as if he had grown a second head. “Of course I’m not going to send you away. Who told you I would?”

Bofur shrugged. “This isn’t my home. I don’t know how long I can stay here.”

The hobbit finished tying the robes and looked at his work. The dwarfling was, dare he say it, perfectly presentable. The robes reached to the floor, far longer than on Conogis, so the front was slightly altered to be raised higher and prevent Bofur from tripping on it by accident. The old, worn and hole-filled boots he wore before were replaced by brown, elvish boots that reached just below his knees. Why, if Bofur had the pointy ear bits he could have passed off as an elf. A very bearded elf.

Bilbo reached down and plucked the little child, flicking his nose playfully when he placed him on his hip. “You can stay here as long as you want, Bofur. This manor will always have its doors open to welcome you, if you ever choose to leave us one day.”

Bofur hugged his neck. “I don’t want to leave. Can I stay?”

Bilbo kissed his head. “Of course you can stay. I don’t think Tauriel or Conogis will let you leave that easily after you warmed your way into their hearts.”

The dwarfling giggled and bounced excitedly. “I’m hungry.” This earned him a smile from his hobbit caretaker.

“Of course you are.” Bilbo replied and marched down to the kitchen. “When aren’t you hungry? You little troublemaker.”

When Tauriel and Conogis were aware of the news that they added a new addition to the manor they shared grins and smiles.

“Oh good. Tauriel and I were planning on ways to kidnap him if he decided to leave us. Glad we didn’t have to resort to it.” Conogis had revealed, causing Bofur to giggle.

Tauriel smirked. “I’m just glad that Conogis has a new playmate his age.”

“Oi! You aren’t any better, you know!”

Bilbo sat Bofur down on the dining table and shook his head disapprovingly at them.

I’m surrounded by children.

~~

 

Bilbo never quite liked Bree since the beginning. The place always gave him a bad vibe. His nerves were always on edge. Every corner, every shadow held the possibility of something lurking inside, just waiting to strike.

As time passed by it did nothing to ease the feeling. If anything it made it worse.

The place had a merry side to it, he could admit that, but it also had its fair share of shady activities. This is the part that Bilbo always steered clear away from. But no matter how careful, or how much thought he put into it, one day he would run smack dead into the center of one.

To make the situation even worse, the one he saw involved in such an activity only added fuel to the fire of his paranoia to the town.

For reasons unknown to him they made a trip down to Bree to gather things Tauriel and Conogis wanted. By now they were well known in Bree for being the only group that consisted of two elves and a hobbit traveling together like a family, but this time they had an extra member.

This visit was the first time Bofur had traveled away from the manor. It was also his first ever visit to Bree. He bounced on his heels excitedly as he saw the many different people and merchandise scattered all around. Everything only tempted him to run off and go exploring.

Bilbo held a firm grip on his hand. Tauriel and Conogis had been old enough to wander alone for the past few visits, and the moment they could they scattered away to find what they wanted. Bilbo bought time by eyeing the merchandise displayed and checking every stall and window for interesting trinkets.

Bofur, the energetic little tyke that he was, kept pulling and leading him around anything and everything that caught his interest. The hobbit indulged his curiosity and allowed himself to be pulled, making a note to remind the dwarfling of manners later. While passing a stall something held his eye and he had to stop the dwarfling from pulling him away to study the item. It was a book on knitting patterns that was accompanied by another book on instructions in handling and making materials using leather. They were both something that he knew Conogis and Tauriel would appreciate. As of late, Conogis had really started to gain the passion for knitting, and Tauriel had gained an eye for usage of leather and an obsession on sturdy armor. While Conogis practiced on his knitting Bilbo could practice his armor working skills using this. Never again will they have to rely on some poorly skilled smith’s leather work.

Bilbo released his hold. “Give me a second, dear.” He quickly bargained for the merchandise and bid farewell to the seller only to turn around and find Bofur missing.

Panic sunk in. He searched the area desperately, trying to locate the little dwarfling but finding no sign of him. In desperation he changed his eyes, completely ignoring that he was out in public, and searched farther than he probably needed to, but still nothing came up and he suddenly got the urge to change completely and burn the entire town down.

He pushed the feeling away and instead focused on his hearing. It took many attempts to discount the unimportant noises such as the sounds of steps, lads and lasses chattering with each other, the obnoxious laugh of a drunken, middle-aged woman and the conversation of a man buying his way to a night of intimacy. Through the entire chaos he managed to pin point the one sound that he wanted.

It was Bofur’s little voice. He was speaking a fair distance down to his right. Tuning in, he followed the sound through buildings and somehow led him to a deserted passageway. Right in the middle was his innocent little Bofur. He was crouched down, talking to someone who was hidden away. From the sound of his tone he was speaking soothingly, trying to get whoever was hidden to come out.

“Bofur!” The hobbit cried and marched down to the dwarfling. “Don’t you ever disappear like that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

The dwarfling looked at him, guilty. “I’m sorry. It’s just, I saw him and wanted to know what he was doing.”

Bilbo’s curiosity peaked. “Mm? Saw who?”

Bofur pointed to the wall he had just been talking to seconds ago. There was a hole on it. It wasn’t big enough to fit Bilbo, but it was big enough to hide away a small fauntling, or in this case a dwarfling. The hole was currently occupied by a shivering and unbelievably dirty, red-haired dwarfling. The creature was glaring daggers at him – or Bilbo thought it was a him - but because of his state the glares didn’t do him any justice. His hair was a mess, smeared in mud and leaves. His clothes were in no better shape, and what was worse, the lad had no boots on! Completely barefooted with his feet displaying scrapes and bruises for all to see. The dwarfling had been running, but from what exactly?

He got his answer when new sets of footsteps came closer to them. Bilbo turned to see men, three of them, stand above and stare down at him. They had sneers on their faces. They reeked of sweat that could only come from not bathing for months. They also reeked of beer. The smell itself was reason enough for Bilbo to strike, but he held himself in place. No reason to traumatize the little ones.

One man took a step forward, inclining for Bilbo to take a step back. He steeled himself between the children, using his body as a barrier.

“Move, Halfling.” The man growled. Bilbo didn’t budge. “Step aside. We’re only here to collect what is ours. We don’t want to cause any trouble.”

Bilbo snorted. More like you don’t want to make a scene and catch the eye of a ranger He thought.

Another man stepped forward. He looked a bit more reasonable. The peacekeeper no doubt. “’scuse us, Hobbit. We’re here to collect our dwarf. If you’ll kindly step aside we’ll get out of your hair and out of your way.”

“Hold on a second.” The last of the men spoke. He looked behind Bilbo, clearly confused at the fact that there were two dwarfs hidden behind him. “There’s ‘nother dwarf there. Which one’s ours?”

The other two men looked intrigued now, their faces lighting up as if they had hit the mother lode. “Does it matter?” The first one spoke. “Let’s take ‘em both. Two of ‘em will make a better deal.”

“You aren’t taking any of them.” Bilbo growled. “Now, I suggest you kindly step away and leave before I end up doing something I’ll not regret.”

The first man smirked. “Something you’ll not regret? What’s a Halfling like you going to do to us?”

The second man intervened before Bilbo could react. “So that little dwarf is yours? How about we make a deal? How much to buy him off your hands?”

Oh, that did it. That was the absolute wrong thing to say to him at that very moment.

Bilbo growled in the back of his throat. The temptation to change his hands, release his claws and slaughter them was far too strong. It would be so easy. Just change one hand and strike. No matter what he aimed for it was certainly going to leave permanent damage.

Thankfully, for the men, they got saved by the appearance of Tauriel and Conogis, who stood behind them with their weapons held.

“If I were you I’d step away from him. Bargaining for his family is the last thing you want to do.” Conogis said seriously. All the men jumped around in fright, backing away when they spotted the two elves glaring at them.

“And if I were you I’d start heading south, away from Bree and away from our sight, least you want to wish for an early death.” Tauriel growled.

The men were taken back now, clearly not wanting to fight against threatening elves. “Let us take our dwarf and we’ll be on our way then!”

This time Bilbo spoke, and his voice radiated everything nightmares were made of. “I suggest you leave without your dwarf, or you won’t be leaving at all.”

“Why you little- You can’t do that! He belongs to us-” The man who spoke suddenly had a dagger on his throat. Tauriel held him in place.

“I wouldn’t antagonize him.” She hissed.

That seemed to be the cue the men wanted. The two who were free ran with all their might, their pants practically on fire from trying to get away fast enough. The last one still in Tauriel’s hold struggled against the dagger until she finally released him, but not before pushing him to the ground.

“Leave.” Bilbo ordered.

The man scrambled up and ran for his life. Never looking back and most likely never daring to return to Bree.

The elves sheathed their weapons and searched for an explanation.

“What happened? You two suddenly vanished.” Tauriel inquired.

Bilbo sighed, trying to relax after all the tension that happened. “Bofur found someone and chased after him. Disappeared from my sight.”

Conogis raised an eyebrow. “Bofur managed to escape your hold? My, you’re getting sloppy.”

The hobbit swatted his arm. “I was busy getting something. Guess you won’t be receiving your gift now, if you’re going to poke fun at me.”

The elf quickly changed his attitude. “What? No! I’m not poking fun. What present?”

While the two of them were bickering Tauriel gained the opportunity to look behind their hobbit. Bofur was crouched down and tried coaxing someone to come out. Stepping forward for a better look she saw another dwarfling hidden inside, looking miserable and frightfully cold. She mimicked Bofur and squatted down to look less intimidating.

“Hello there. What are you doing in there?”

Bofur looked at her. “He was hiding! Those bad men were looking for him, wanted to take him away.”

“Is that right? Well, don’t worry, little one. They won’t be bothering you again. I’m called Tauriel, and I’m sure you’ve already met Bofur.”

The dwarfling named nodded eagerly.

The hidden child remained suspicious of them. He especially gave Tauriel and Conogis a stronger glare, but it hardly had the effect he wanted. Tauriel ignored it and continued her coaxing to get him out.

“What’s your name? Are you lost?”

The dwarfling remained unresponsive. Either from the lack of trust or just not wanting to answer, Tauriel didn’t know, but she wasn’t about to give up.

It seemed it was Bofur the dwarfling was willing to give a chance. Their dwarfling crawled closer and looked at the other cheeringly. “You can trust Tauriel! She’s really kind and sweet. She lets me ride a horse with her! Have you ever ridden one? They’re really big!”

On that spot, the dwarfling showed his first emotion, curiosity. He looked at Tauriel as if studying her, trying to piece a mystery together. His first thought of her must have changed from the new information, and he took one small step out.

Tauriel took a step back to allow the little one more space.

“So what’s your name?” Bofur repeated the question.

The dwarfling shot them one more suspicious look before finally answering. “Nori.”

“Nice to meet you, Nori!” Bofur cheered.

Sometime during their coaxing Bilbo and Conogis stopped their bickering and were watching the scene. They tried their best to smile when the moment called for it and show that they didn’t want to cause any harm to the dwarfling.

When his name was finally revealed Bilbo let out a wide grin. “Hello, Nori. I’m Bilbo.”

“And I’m Conogis.” The last elf added.

“Tell me then, Nori, where are you from?” Bilbo questioned. He knew why the little dwarfling was sitting here; shivering in Bree, but where exactly did the men get him from? There were no resident dwarves living in the area, which only meant that he was taken somewhere else. Just like Bofur.

In all honesty, Bilbo never actually expected an answer. Slave traitors were notorious for mistreating their merchandise, and if what he saw on the dwarfling was evidence enough, he knew these men didn’t care one bit for his well-being. Trust was the last thing Nori wanted to give them, so it wasn’t a surprise when he refused to answer his question.

Bilbo cleared his throat. “Well, how about this? Is there anywhere we can take you for your family to find you? We’ll make sure to keep you safe until we get there.”

Little Nori studied them. He studied their faces, their smiles, their eyes, their hands, basically anything to give him a clue that they were either lying to him, or they honestly wanted to help.

Bofur jumped in a happy bounce when Nori turned his gaze to him. “You can trust them! They’re really nice. They saved me from bad men and took me in! They’re great warriors too!”

Tauriel grinned. “Well, I don’t know about all three of us being great fighters. Conogis still has a lot to learn.”

Conogis sulked and whined. “Bilbo, Tauriel is picking on me again.” 

The completely through hobbit rolled his eyes at them. “I swear, children, if you don’t behave I’m taking weapon privileges away for not one, but two months.”

That set the elves straight and they quickly shut their mouths. Bilbo couldn’t help but grin and looked back to Nori. “These giant kids aside, I promise you that we won’t let anything happen to you. Will you let us help you, Nori?”

Bofur’s recommendation and their silly banter must have done the trick because Nori finally crawled out of his hiding spot and nodded. 

“Great, where do you want us to take you? Is there a spot nearby where your family can find you?”

The dwarfling shook his head. No

“Is there a spot anywhere where they could-” Nori said no before he could even finish his question.

Finally, it only came down to one possibility. “Is there anyone out there we can take you to?”

When the dwarfling said no it was already decided.

“Do you want to come back with us?” Bofur bounced up in excitement. “He can come with us right, Mister Bilbo?”

Bilbo smiled. “He certainly can, as long as you stop calling me Mister Bilbo. It makes me sound old.”

“But you are old.” Conogis repeated with a cheeky grin. Somewhere to his side Tauriel was snickering.

“Alright you brats. No weapons for three months.”

Their smiles faltered a little, but otherwise they were still good for more cheekiness.

“Come on, let’s head home. I’ve had quite enough of Bree for a lifetime.” Bilbo grumbled and made to walked out.

“Yes, your too old lifetime!” Conogis called off and ran to Bree’s entrance.

“That’s four months now! You want to make it five?!”

Nori watched the playful exchange from his new spot besides Bofur. Conogis ran out of his sight with a smile plastered on his face and the sounds of his laughter following.

“And here I thought I only had one child.” Bilbo scolded. His face softened when he looked to Nori. “Let’s start heading home, shall we? We need to start preparing another permanent room. At this rate we’ll end up running out of guests rooms by next year.”

~~

 

Thankfully, Sidus Manor didn’t lose anymore guests rooms when next year came by, and Bilbo was extremely grateful for that. With all the trouble that had happened, and constantly keeping an eye on the new addition of their family, the last thing he wanted to worry about was fixing up the rooms to be permanent and homely.

Everything was a blur for the next few years. The only traces of faint memory worth recalling were those that revolved around their dwarfling, Nori, and occasionally a silly antic here and there from Bofur.

If Bofur was horrid with his atrocious manners and loud singing, than Nori was a disastrous eruption waiting to happen. The creature had a nasty habit of always, always, stealing anything small he could get his hands on. Anything from coins to silverware to buttons and chalices! Somehow the little bugger always managed to pinch these items from under everyone’s nose, and even get away with it too!

The most memorable, and equally embarrassing on Bilbo’s part, event with Nori’s bad habit was when they visited Lord Elrond in Rivendell. Nori outwardly misbehaved, showed no respect whatsoever and stole, not one, but three beautiful candle holders that the elven king had decorating the tables with. They still couldn’t work out where exactly he hid them in his tiny body.

Bilbo was never aware of it, and neither were the elves, including Tauriel and Conogis, when it happened. For Bofur, they couldn’t decide if he was also oblivious to the knowledge, or if he was helping along with the plan, but the entire thing was certainly hilarious for him.

The hobbit had apologized profoundly to the elves when he found the stolen items hidden inside Nori’s bag. His face was completely red from embarrassment, and he swore he never wanted to dig a hole and hide for the rest of his life then he did at that moment. 

Lord Elrond, bless his soul, was understanding and even laughed at the situation, commenting on the fine skill little Nori unmistakably possessed. The dwarfling didn’t know if he should have taken it as a compliment or an insult and instead settled with staring emotionless from his spot behind Bofur.

When they arrived home Bilbo gave the dwarfling a talking of a lifetime. Through the lecture Nori looked uninterested and unaffected by the words, as if he was already used to it and didn’t bother anymore. Well, Bilbo wasn’t going to have any of that and settled using another course of action. Every time Nori stole something, Bilbo would take away the meat in his dinner for that day. One thing he learned overtime was that dwarvess absolutely loved their meat and despised green food. Guess what Bilbo fed him every time he stole from them or Lord Elrond.

This method worked for his favor, but it seemed there were times when Nori just couldn’t stop himself from taking. It was a compulsion he couldn’t fight against, and who was Bilbo to punish him for that? With a bit of thinking they came down to an agreement. As long as Nori returned the items he grabbed out of habit, Bilbo would continue to make his dinners with meat and even reward him for doing the right thing in the end.

After the agreement, visiting Rivendell became a sort of game for the family. Whoever guessed the right number of items Nori would end up stealing for that visit would win. Even Elrond joined in the guessing game and continued to laugh when his items were returned. For each visit the numbers grew, and before they knew it Nori became a young phenomenal thief, of which Bilbo did not encourage. The young dwarfling’s skills grew, but so did Bilbo’s eyesight. And while the child still managed to take things without Bilbo knowing, the hobbit knew exactly where to look for to find those said items.

Of course Nori wasn’t the only dwarfling growing with remarkable skills. Bofur, while his interest and skills were simple, they were quite the sight to watch. With Conogis’ aid the dwarfling learned to work with wood and made some of the most detailed items Bilbo, or any of them really, had ever seen. The child had the skillful hands and an eye for the work. The toys he created were the most beautiful, and yet sturdiest makings around their area. Each time he finished one he would happily give the figurine away to any of them. Never once keeping them for himself.

In their rooms, Bilbo, Tauriel, Conogis and Nori had a collection of wooden animals they deeply cherished. Even Lord Elrond and his three children had a dozen or more displayed in the halls of Rivendell and tucked away in their rooms.

~~

The first time Gandalf visited when Bofur and Nori were added to the household, he was very much surprised, but refused to show it. The sight of two dwarflings looking up at him with such awe in their eyes made his old heart melt, and in a moment he had them laughing and running, looking at a fireworks display.

Bilbo shook his head at the scene. “Fireworks. They can never resist fireworks.”

“I should hope not.” The wizard replied. “I’ll be out of business if they do.”

The hobbit snorted. “As if fireworks is all you do.”

Gandalf smiled and released another colorful display of explosions in the sky. Needless to say, he already had the children around his fingers (or was it the children had him around their fingers?) and enjoyed getting another chance to entertain. The manor needed children again, and he was going to take advantage of it while he could.

Time, though, was against him. With his visits growing longer and longer to do, the old wizard lost track of the years. When he returned to visit one day he was shocked to find the two dwarflings were not so little anymore, having grown up and taking their adolescent years in stride. Even more shocking was they were replaced on their dwarfling status of the house by two other newcomers.

It was such an odd sight, walking inside the manor to come upon the scene of Bofur, now wearing a silly hat, chasing after one, golden-haired dwarfling, who didn’t look a day over seven, around the place. Even odder was watching Bilbo walk up to him in greeting, holding a child, so young they were practically a babe, in his arms, and feeding them with a bottle.

“Gandalf!” The hobbit smiled. “You finally took the time to visit. Fili was becoming restless wanting to meet you, and Conogis telling stories of your amazing feats certainly wasn’t helping.”

“Beg your pardon?” Gandalf blinked. “Fili?”

“Here, hold on.” Bilbo looked back and shouted, “Gandalf is here!”

The inside fell silent for a moment before multiple patterns of steps echoed all around. Bofur appeared around the corner, looking breathless with a huge grin and a small dwarfling following behind. From the top Tauriel and Conogis fell down from decorative tree branches that twirl and connected across the entire roof. Somewhere on their side Nori mutely appeared, looking happy and at the same time trying to conceal it.

The old wizard received different sets of greetings.

“Gandalf! It’s good to see you again!”

“You finally appeared! I was beginning to worry.”

“I’m happy to see you safe, Mithrandir.”

“Forgot about us? You certainly took your sweet time.”

The little golden dwarfling was looking at him in wonder, wanting to speak but too timid to try.

“Come now, Fili. Introduce yourself.” Bilbo encouraged the young one.

Fili looked like a wreck of nerves before finally speaking, “Fili,” he named and then pointed at the dark-haired babe in Bilbo’s arms. “and that’s my brother, Kili. At your service.” He finished with an exaggerated bow.

The wizard smiled at the action and slightly mimicked it with his head, bowing down. “Gandalf the Grey, at yours.”

“Is it true you saved a village from evil bandits?” Fili suddenly asked, catching Gandalf off-guard. 

Bilbo looked pointedly at Bofur. “What have you been telling the boy, Bofur?”

Bofur looked at him innocently. “Why, I did no such thing. It was Nori.”

“Hogwash, don’t bring me into this.” Nori said from the side.

Gandalf ignored the three and answered Fili. “I’m afraid I don’t have a perfect recollection of the things I have done,” the dwarfling looked disappointed for a second before the wizard continued. “but I believe I might have saved a couple of villages in my younger years.”

Fili looked like he was about to ask another question when Bilbo interrupted him. “Come now, let the old man sit. He’s had a long journey and needs rest. You can pester him with questions later.” The dwarfling stuck his bottom lip out but Bilbo stood strong. “Don’t give me that look. You’ll have plenty of time to bother him once we’ve had dinner.”

The indication of food sent everyone running down to the kitchen. Bilbo and Gandalf taking a more decent stride after them.

Dinner was a prodding of questions about nearly everything extraordinary Fili had heard Gandalf accomplish, supposedly accomplished and things he just didn’t do. The old wizard answered each question good-heartedly, even going so far into making up stories to compensate for the false one.

Night arrived and the children, tweens and young adults left for bed. Bilbo returned after tucking the babe, Kili away and sat across Gandalf in the living room. The moment called for smoking and they both pulled out their pipes.

Releasing a puff of smoke, Gandalf decided to sate his curiosity. “Tell me then, Bilbo, how did you come across Fili and Kili?”

Bilbo sighed. “Honestly, it was Tauriel and Conogis who came across them. They were patrolling near the east road, keeping an eye on a suspicious looking caravan of dwarves. I don’t know the exact details,” he admitted “but according to them they witnessed the dwarves dealing with a bunch of men. The dwarves’ merchandise were those two frightened children. Apparently they wanted the men to take them somewhere else. Tauriel and Conogis revealed themselves when they saw that and a battle ensued. I was cooking when they came back, covered in blood and carrying a child and a babe in their arms.”

Gandalf listened intently to every word. Humming occasionally for the hobbit to continue and breathing in deeply when he finished. “And you decided to keep them?”

“No, not at first.” Bilbo looked down and thought it over. “We tried searching for their family. I mean, a child and a babe, Gandalf. The babe is still feeding on milk. Their parents must be beside themselves with worry. I know I would.” Bilbo failed to notice Gandalf’s eye twinkle on the last part. “We tried everywhere that have contacts beyond here. There is no news of families searching for missing dwarves in Rivendell and Bree. I don’t even want to talk about Bree. The folk there don’t even care and hardly pay attention beyond beer and bargaining. We’re keeping them here until we hear something.”

Gandalf hummed and thought it over.

“Have you heard of missing children, Gandalf?” Bilbo asked, interrupting the wizard’s train of thought.

“I’m afraid I haven’t, old friend. So far my travels haven’t led me to news of missing dwarves, but I shall keep my ears open and inform you as soon as I do.”

The hobbit sighed, disappointed.

“It seems Fili has adjusted to his temporary life.” Gandalf commented, casually.

“It was actually all Bofur’s doing. Giving him gifts and telling him stories really does wonders. Fili has practically glued himself to his side. He’s spoiling him rotten.”

“After being taken from his family he deserves a bit of spoiling.”

“That’s true.” Bilbo looked at the wizard. “And you, no doubt, will spoil him as well with your fireworks and candy that magically appears from your sleeves.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Of course you don’t.”

A thought appeared in Gandalf’s mind. “Well, that explains the goat outside. I was quite curious to know of its purpose here.”

“Kili needs milk, and Tauriel certainly isn’t going to give any. I’m pretty sure Conogis, Nori and Bofur can’t either, myself included now that I think about it. The goat is all we have.” 

A mischievous glint appeared in Gandalf’s eyes. “You are unaware if you have the ability to breastfeed?”

Bilbo sputtered, having been caught off-guard. A tint of red appearing on his cheeks. “What? No!  I- admittedly I’m not exactly sure with this body, seeing as I don’t know everything about hobbits, but I’m positive that dragons can’t breastfeed.”

The wizard chuckled. “You never seize to entertain me.”

“And you never seize to embarrass me.” The hobbit grumbled.

“Well, I believe it’s time to head for rest.” Gandalf got up on his feet. “I promise I will search for any news related to Fili and Kili, meanwhile you’ll be keeping them here, correct?”

He received a nod. “Tauriel and Bofur have grown quite attached to them both. I don’t think we can give them away for someone else to look after them, even if we wanted to. Besides, we promised Fili we’ll keep them safe.”

Gandalf hummed, noticing the slight grim face the hobbit was making. “Do not worry, old friend. We will return them back to their family soon enough. Afterwards, you’ll be finding excuses to go visit them and maybe even end up stealing them for yourself.”

“I would never do that, you daft, old wizard. The last thing I want is for dwarves to hunt me down.”

“Then enjoy the moments you do have with them. You’ll miss them dearly when they return back to their homes.”

“Hopefully it’s soon.”

“I promise it will be.”

~~

Needless to say, making the promise and actually doing that promise were two completely different things.

By the time Gandalf returned for a visit, both Fili and Kili were nine months older, and he did not have news of dwarves searching for two children.

The next visit, Fili and Kili had grown taller and just recently celebrated their ninth and fourth birthday. Kili also spoke his name for the first time, but because he was still learning it was voiced as ‘Ganf’ instead of ‘Gandalf.’ Still, the old wizard was happy and insanely proud inside.

Years continued and both Fili and Kili were wielding weapons, much to Bilbo’s horror. Bofur and Nori had become young adults by then, and were practically masters at their distinguished skills. Nori had snuck behind the old wizard so quietly when he arrived, that Gandalf never once anticipated the sudden appearance and nearly got a heart attack. Bofur apologized for the dwarf’s actions by giving him a wooden figurine that looked a lot, or almost exactly, like the wizard himself. It was so finely detailed that Gandalf swore it was another him entirely. He added it to his pile of gifts in his now permanent room in the manor.

The last visit the old wizard did with everyone present and accounted for inside Sidus Manor had everyone almost fully grown. Kili still had a couple of years to go until he was considered of age. Fili was a year or two from reaching his age himself. Bofur and Nori were reaching close to the middle, missing a few years. Conogis was finally considered a proper adult in elven eyes. Tauriel, well, Tauriel was already an adult by the time Bofur had arrived, so she was the ripped age to continue her immortal life.

And Bilbo was, well, Bilbo was still himself. Hardly a single clue that he aged at all.

It was the oddest sight outsiders would have ever seen. A red-haired, she-elf with deadly skills using bows and dual-daggers. A silver-haired, spear using elf with a talent for knitting. A hat-wearing dwarf who preferred using his mattock and had master skills working with wood. A star-shaped hairstyle dwarf who fought with a quarter-staff and had a bad habit of stealing everything he could get his hands on, and could give anyone a fright. A dwarf with blonde hair who used dual-blades and had the talent of hiding weapons all over his body, and finally, a beardless dwarf who seemed to prefer using a bow and throwing-axes and had a knack for poetry, of all things. All of them living together in one household, and that’s not including the hobbit who was responsible for raising them all.

Indeed, it was by far the oddest sight. Races that stayed far away from each other, somehow coexisting together. It was a rare spectacle to behold.

Those who never expected the gathering (which is everyone, honestly) were most likely left speechless when they witnessed the group for the first time. Their eyes lingered at the strange assortment and witnessing the interactions some would look baffled while others would show a face of loathing. Somehow all seven made their living together work and against all odds they looked and behave like a real family. Even going so far as to having perfectly in sync talking patterns and fighting responses without uttering a single word.

It was a grand sight to behold for those lucky enough to see it.

~~

 

It was almost time for dinner. Bilbo was searching around for ingredients in the pantry. Today he had in mind making a vegetable and chicken stew, with jam, glazed blueberry muffins (Fili and Kili’s favorites) and pumpkin pie for desert.

He had just gotten the vegetables (freshly picked from his proper garden that he began working on about 50 or so years ago) when the front door was pulled open and two sets of voices were shouting over each other.

“Bilbo!” Both Fili and Kili yelled, coming into sight wearing earth-colored leather armor with a very noticeable elvish style. Their weapons were strapped on their backs, chests and sides.

“Yes, lads?” Bilbo walked to the kitchen with his armful of vegetables. The brothers followed.

“Those trolls that we found this morning-” Fili started.

“they’re planning on attacking the farmhouse down by the road!” Kili continued.

“Didn’t I tell you two to leave those trolls alone until Tauriel and Conogis returned from Rivendell?” Bilbo scolded and began separating the vegetables.

“Well, yeah, but-”

“We can’t just leave them to do what they want! We have to go and put a stop to them.” Little Kili cried out with his chest puffing.

“You two aren’t going anywhere.”

“But if we don’t stop them now they’re going to hurt the farmers.”

“Kili, we already talked about this.” Bilbo grabbed a pitch full of water and began washing the green assortment of food. “As long as the sun is still out those mean old trolls aren’t going to do anything. Tauriel and Conogis should be returning anytime now. They will handle them.”

“But, we can take care of them too.” Kili pouted.

“I know you can,” Bilbo agreed. “but I’ll sleep better at night knowing that Tauriel or Conogis are there to keep you both safe.”

“But-”

“Kili,” Bilbo turned to look at him. “if it means so much to you why don’t you both go and warn the farmers? Tell them to pack up and run the moment they hear the ground shaking.”

Fili stepped up and placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder when he looked ready to answer back. “Come on, Kili we’ll do just that. I’m sure the farmers will appreciate the warning.”

Kili sighed in disappointment, “Fine.” and both walked out of the manor.

With the moment of peace Bilbo began chopping the green food and managed to reach seasoning the chicken when the front door opened again and another pair of footsteps made their way to the kitchen.

“Tauriel? Conogis?” He called out thinking it was his elves. “Can you go find Fili and Kili? This morning they found trolls hidden in a cave nearby and are bent on taking them down by themselves. Go and make sure they don’t get hurt and handle the situation, will you?”

The pair of steps got closer, but didn’t answer him. Bilbo didn’t think much on it, probably Nori or Bofur walking around and not answering because they weren’t named. But when the steps cleared their throat and chuckled with a familiar tone he recognized, Bilbo knew it wasn’t any of them.

“Trolls? This close to your home? My, old friend, you’re slacking.” Bilbo turned to find the smiling face of Gandalf the Grey.

“Gandalf!” He yelled and walked up to give the wizard a hug. “This is quite sudden. We weren’t expecting you to visit until seven or more months from now.”

Gandalf’s voice grew lower. “Yes, well, circumstances forced me to drop by so abruptly. You see, I have a company with me who are in need of shelter for the night.”

Bilbo’s ears perked up. “Company? You brought friends over? I’ll be more than happy to give them shelter and a warm meal for the night. How many are they?”

“Nine.”

“Nine? Well, that’s certainly a large number. I’m not sure I’ll have enough stew to feed all of them. I might need to prepare something else. Tell me, what are they? Men like you?” Bilbo inquired and began searching around for other things to use.

“Actually, they’re dwarves.”

Bilbo nearly choked on that part. “D-dwarves?!” He looked up at the wizard. “You’re traveling with dwarves? Wait, does that mean… did you finally hear news of-”

The wizard nodded. “I have finally found relatives to Fili and Kili.”

The hobbit’s heart sunk a bit, and forced a strained smile. “That’s… that’s great! I mean, Fili and Kili will be happy to hear we found their family.”

Gandalf released a long, suffering sigh. “Bilbo, there is more to it than a simple family reunion.” At the hobbit’ confused look he motioned him to follow. “Come, we need to talk. You will need to sit down for this.”

~~

Kili couldn’t believe what his eyes were seeing. Someone must have cracked a stone on his head because the sight before him just couldn’t be real.

His brother and he were hiding behind a rather large bush. In front of them was an open space that had three, giant trolls stomping around clumsily. In the center was a grand fire that had a long spit and was currently roasting… well, dwarves. He was positive they were dwarves. The beards gave that part away. They were tied together and taking turns on the fire as one troll turned them around. While the sight was quite unbelievable, he didn’t understand why dwarves were there, and in such a large number. He also didn’t understand how these dwarves were captured by clumsy and idiotic trolls such as those three.

“Fili, what should we do?”

Fili studied the situation. There were three trolls, and nine dwarves that were somehow captured by the giants. Judging by the numbers, odds were that if his brother and he charged into a fight against the giants, just them two, they would end up captured as well. Either that, or these dwarves weren’t exactly the smartest of the bunch and made it easy for the trolls to win. Still, he wasn’t going to risk it. Not without a plan at least.

First things first, know the disadvantage. Trolls, according to what Bilbo explained, rely heavily on their strength and size. While dimwitted, they are very dangerous if standing on the wrong spot at the wrong time. One mistake and they could easily squish anyone. Their skins were also hard to penetrate if not aimed or given a proper chance. They needed to somehow gain an advantage.

A thought crossed his mind. “Kili, climb up the tree.” When his brother gave him an odd look Fili grinned. “Aim for their eyes. If we can blind them, then they’ll be nothing but boulders with legs and no sense of direction. This way we can also remain hidden from sight. They won’t come searching for us.”

A smile appeared on Kili’s lips and he nodded, understanding where he was going with this. Tucking his bow on his back, Kili reached up and grabbed hold of a low branch, skillfully climbing the tree without struggle. After doing it so many times it was almost second nature. Finding a decent height he sat and pulled out his bow again, grabbing an arrow while doing so.

Two of the trolls began arguing with each other, bickering about seasoning or something along the lines. When the troll spinning the dwarves around turned to his direction Kili took the shot, perfectly landing on the troll’s left eye before grabbing another arrow and aiming for the other one. He cheered when he blinded one troll completely, but his enjoyment didn’t last.

One troll seemed to have been smart enough to follow the direction the arrows came from and looked for him, spotting him easily amongst an opening in the branches. Kili’s heart sank. He tried grabbing another arrow desperately but he wasn’t quick enough. The troll was already reaching up for him, Fili was shouting somewhere on the side, and suddenly two arrows flew from behind Kili and struck the troll, instantly blinding and making it stumble back.

Kili recognized the arrows and smiled openly. Somewhere in the bottom he could hear Fili breathe out in relief.

With two trolls out of the way and the last looking around in fright, Kili took the time to study the dwarves tied up. The ones who were being rotated looked at the trolls in disbelief, not understanding their luck that someone was helping them. The dwarves tied in the sacks were looking around for their savior, all of them looking wide eyed except for one.

One dwarf searched with a fierce scowl on his face. The scowl looked like it was permanently place, hardly any signs that the dwarf smiled once in his life. He was too serious, and looked like he could use a good joke or two.

Clearly he’s the leader Kili thought.

A noise from the troll brought him back to the problem at hand. The first two trolls were invalid now, not dead yet, just simply incapable of doing much. The third one was still operating just fine, but not for long. Kili raised his bow, aimed and fired. The arrow flew with a soft whistle that was followed by a sharp cry that echoed through the night. One last arrow released and the third troll joined its friends’ situation.

Feeling proud, Kili climbed down the tree and stood next to his brother.

“Nice aiming,” Fili commented, making his dark-haired brother puff up in self-importance. That was until Fili added, “and remember to thank Tauriel and Conogis for saving your arse.”

Kili pouted and smacked his arm. “Language. You don’t want Bilbo hearing you say that.”

“He won’t know unless you tell him.”

“Or unless I do.” The two brothers reeled when Bofur appeared from somewhere behind them, smirking at the two. “A bit jumpy, aren’t we? I didn’t even try to sneak up on you.”

Kili glared. “Can you blame us? I mean, we did just take down three trolls.”

“Actually, you just blinded them. They’re still alive.” This time both brothers jumped a few inches in the air when Nori appeared right next to them.

“Nori!” Fili cried.

“You want to send us on an early grave!” Kili held his rapidly beating heart.

The thief grinned at them. “Nonsense, Bilbo will have my head if I managed that.”

Some of the dwarves that were still tied up in the trolls’ camp decided they had enough of the mysterious help and cried out, “Who’s there?!” “Show yourselves!” “Can we look upon our heroes?”

The four dwarves looked at each other. “What do you guys think?” Fili asked. “Should we reveal to them their heroes?”

Bofur snorted. “Some heroes we look.”

“What do you mean we? None of you helped at all!” Kili whined.

“We can’t be considered heroes until we actually free them, and kill the trolls, which I will remind you, are still alive.” Nori twirled a dagger in his hand and began walking out of the bush.

“Sheesh, so dramatic.” Bofur followed after him.

They’re sudden appearance caused all the dwarves to look at them simultaneously with different sets of expressions.

“Oh look, we left them speechless.” Bofur commented loud enough for all of them to hear.

“Flattering.” Nori walked up to the closest troll and made quick work by sinking his dagger on the back of its neck. Bofur followed after and stabbed a second troll using the pointy bit of his mattock.

“Last troll.” Bofur called out and looked to where the brothers were still hidden. “Do you want to handle this one?” Speaking to some invisible person prompt all the captured dwarves to look towards the direction, making the appearance of two, young looking dwarves more dramatic than it really was.

“How kind of you both, thinking about us. You do care.” Fili said sarcastically with a playful tone.

“Well hurry up then. Troll deaths wait for no one.”

Fili looked at his brother. “You shot them in their eyes. It’s only fair I have the honor.”

Kili nodded. “By all means.” He answered with a serious face and very formal tone that earned him a swat on his arm.

The golden-haired brother did fast work with the last troll and returned back to his family. “Now that that’s over with.” They looked at the tied up dwarves again, noticing the eerie silence for the first time since they walked out in the open.

Bofur looked around, uneasy. “When I said we left them speechless I didn’t actually mean it.” He told them.

From the nine dwarves tied up, four were looking at them as if they had just seen a ghost. Bofur twitched under the gaze of two dwarves who were looking at him as if he was some sort of monster, which was saying something, since one of them had an axe sticking out of his head. The other was a bit on the rounded side and had the look as if someone had just stolen his favorite pastry.

Bofur cleared his throat awkwardly. “Right.”

Nori was having the same problem. One of the dwarves tied up above the fire had his mouth wide open and was openly staring at him directly. The thief had the urge to bite back with a remark along the lines of ‘close your mouth or you’ll end up catching flies’ but found the situation didn’t exactly called for it. He didn’t know these dwarves.

He twirled one of his daggers, growing irritated. 

Fili and Kili weren’t having the best of times either. The leader dwarf, the one Kili predicted was it, didn’t have a scowl anymore. Instead, his face was full of disbelief, dumbstruck and other emotions they couldn’t exactly pinpoint. Fili unconsciously took a step forward and shielded his younger brother, hiding him from stranger’s stares.

Kili coughed and gained their attention. “Yes, well, it seems our mere presence was too much for them to handle. We can’t blame them, though. I mean, we are rather good looking. They probably couldn’t handle looking at us all in one.”

Fili rolled his eyes. “Sometimes I swear, Kili.”

Saying his brother’s name was the wrong thing to do as it was met with reactions none of them were expecting. All around them they heard the tied up dwarves gasped or sputter. Surprised by the turn of events, the free dwarves looked to each one and searched through the assortment of stranger dwarves, hoping for some sort of explanation, but receiving none.

Finally, one elderly looking dwarf with a very fluffy, white beard spoke up. “Lad, what did you just call him?”

At the question the four suddenly grew suspicious. Fili stepped up and shielded his brother while Nori and Bofur did the same with them both.

“What does it matter to you?” Growled Nori, with Bofur glaring at his side.

Before any of the dwarves could answer Tauriel and Conogis decided to make themselves known and walked up with their bows still drawn. Tauriel looked fiercely at every single one of them. “More importantly, what is a group of dwarves such as yourselves doing here? You certainly don’t look like simple merchants or settlers.”

Conogis followed by her side and added, “And better yet, how did you lot manage to get captured by trolls?”

The presence of two elves appeared to had snapped something in the dwarves because some of their stunned stares were replaced by fierce scowls aimed directly, and only, at them.

The two elves were unaffected. “Is this how dwarves express their thanks?” Tauriel asked their dwarves.

Bofur looked around, cautiously. “Not that I’m aware of.”

Conogis decided to repeat their earlier question. “We ask again. What are you doing around these parts? The road is nowhere near here.”

A bald dwarf that was covered in tattoos growled from his spot on top the fire. “We don’t have to answer to a tree-shagger like you!”

And that did it. Tauriel and Conogis stood up straight while putting their weapons away. They looked to the bald dwarf, eyes cold and unmoved. Nori and Bofur were in no better shape and withdrew their weapons while also glaring at every dwarf in their eyesight.

It was Fili and Kili who gave them each a feral grin, especially at the bald dwarf who decided to act rude to their elves. They were given an opportunity, and they weren’t going to let it go. Kili placed a finger on his chin, as if realizing something. In a respectable tone he said, “You know, I suddenly feel like not helping. Isn’t that strange?”

Fili mimicked him. “Quite so, I feel the same way. What a small world!”

Bofur and Nori joined in the fun. “Now that I think about it, I might have left the cooker on.”

“And I’ve forgotten my handkerchief back home.” Nori imitated their hobbit and laughed.

Conogis suddenly remembered something. “Oh, right! We bring news with us. Gandalf is here!”

He received multiple replies from his dwarves.

“What? He’s here? Why didn’t you say so!”

“Gandalf came early! We’re making history here.”

“We better go and catch him before he decides for a three hour visit!”

“Come on! I’ll race you there.”

“As if you have a winning chance!”

“Oi! No jumping through the trees! That’s cheatin’!”

“You’re only winning because of your freakish legs!”

“Stop whining, Kili and start running!”

“Tauriel! Conogis! Get back here!”

The banter continued and faded off after the four dwarves and two elves that took off and vanished through the trees. The tied, group of dwarves weren’t even given a second glance and were completely forgotten, left secured and still roasting on the fire. All their mouths were left open at the nerve of being left when they still clearly needed help.

~~

 

In all of Bilbo Baggin’s years of hobbit life, never once had he heard something as outlandish as what he just did. He looked at the face of the wizard, searching for signs that it was some sort of horribly played joke, but the old hatter made no indication to show he was laughing on the inside.

If the hobbit had to guess, he probably looked silly and crude in response to the story just told. His mouth was open, he knew that, his eyes were wide and his mind… well, let’s just say that he didn’t know what was running through his mind.

The only thing he comprehended was ‘Princes. Princes! Princes…? Princes?!’ there was also the words ‘quest,’ ‘regaining homeland,’ and ‘dragon.’ Oh yes, dragon was certainly repeating in his mind quite as often as princes, but princes were still filling up every corner.

“Bilbo?” Gandalf looked worriedly at him, believing he probably broke him or something.

“P-princes?!” Bilbo asked again for the third time.

Gandalf nodded. “Yes, Fili and Kili are the heirs to the dwarven kingdom, Erebor. Their uncle is Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain.”

Bilbo allowed the information to sink in. “D-dragon?!” He added.

Another nod. “The reason why Thorin, Fili and Kili don’t have a mountain to rule. Their home was taken from them.”

The hobbit rubbed his temples. This just couldn’t be happening. “Let me get this straight. These dwarves you are traveling with are on a quest to regain Erebor, which was forcibly taken from them by a dragon who sought out their gold? Not only that, this company is being led by a king who is in fact the uncle of Fili and Kili, thus making them princes to the very mountain they are traveling for?” 

“Among other things.”

Bilbo groaned. “This can’t be happening.”

“But it is. Fili and Kili are heirs, and they have the right to know about it.”

“And why now, Gandalf?” Bilbo inquired. “Why did you bring them when their uncle is currently on a dangerous quest that will most likely guarantee his death? You’re giving them a chance to know their heritage only to end up taking it away!”

“Thorin Oakenshield will not die!” Gandalf shot back. “At least, not without a fighting chance.” 

The wizard received a snort for his effort. “Let’s be realistic here. They are nine dwarves who are off to face against an ill-mannered and poor-excuse-of-a dragon that is greedy enough to hoard gold. Honestly, gold! What does a dragon even do with such a worthless thing? I mean, it’s not like he can fly to the closest market and buy items. That’s just ridiculous.”

Gandalf managed to form a quick smile at the image before returning to the matter at hand. “Those dwarves won’t be fighting on their own.”

When the wizard didn’t explain anymore, Bilbo searched for a deeper meaning to the words. Only one conclusion came to mind, and from the way the old wizard was looking at him expectantly, he knew there was no mistaking it.

“No.” Bilbo started. “No, no, no, absolutely not. Never.”

“But, Bilbo-”

“No, Gandalf. I just… I can’t. I’m not going through another adventure. You know what happened to the last one! You’re willing to put me through that situation again?”

“I’m willing because I know it won’t happen again.” Gandalf tried reassuring him. It wasn’t working.

“The answer is still no.” Bilbo stood his ground.

A shadow began forming behind the wizard, a sure sign that Gandalf was losing his patience, but Bilbo wasn’t afraid. He had seen it before, and will continue to till the end of his days, no doubt.

“I will not stand idly by while you let your life waste away on books and hobbies, Bilbo Baggins, when you have the potential to do so much more.”

“I did my fair share of traveling.” Bilbo growled. “Enough for a lifetime, actually. I have responsibilities now, and I will not run out on them for a silly little adventure.”

“This is more than just a silly little adventure. Have you not felt it, my friend? Have you not sense the peace slowly weakening? Trolls have come down from the mountains! They invaded your territory and were going to ransack the villages nearby no doubt.”

“I am well aware, Gandalf. It’s hard not to notice when those trolls were right next door.”

Gandalf tapped his staff on the floor board. “And yet you continue to do nothing.”

“And what does this quest have to do with the peace?” Bilbo prodded. “What has you so fixed on helping these dwarves reclaim their home? Surely not for the gold.”

The wizard sighed. “The dragon has me worried.” Of course Bilbo thought. “Smaug has been sitting on that mountain for far too long. I fear if the dwarves don’t retrieve their mountain soon, other less, preferable creatures might gain an interest in it.”

“Orcs you mean.” Bilbo said the unspoken words.

Gandalf looked at the hobbit. “My friend, there is something foul stirring in the air. These dwarves can’t do it alone. I fear this quest is bigger than we imagine, and if that is the case than it’s not just the lonely mountain that is affected, but-”

“All of middle-earth.” Bilbo finished for him. “I believe I’ve heard this speech before.” He sighed, thinking of his little family. “And if I do join, what will be required of me?”

Gandalf had the nerve to smile. “You will be the companies’ burglar, which reminds me-”

“Burglar?!” Bilbo squeaked, outraged at the very thought of being named so, but was ignored by the wizard when he made a move to stand up and head out the mansion.

“I must go and retrieve the company. Maybe by now they’ve cooled off about their decision to head for Rivendell.” Gandalf called out and promptly walked out of the mansion.

With the moment to himself, Bilbo grumbled ungracefully about blasted wizards, greedy dragons and life-threatening quests. No matter how many times he tried to avoid the latter it seemed that he was destined to always, always join one.

Going through the thoughts of deadly quests led him to thinking about the newly found family in the dwarven company Gandalf was traveling with, which only reminded him that the two youngest he looked after were not simple dwarves, but in fact princes. Now came the question of how he was going to break the news to the lads, and not just them but the entire family too!

“Blasted wizards and their horrible timing.” Bilbo glared at nothing in particular on the floor.

~~

No soon after Gandalf walked out to search for the dwarves did the mansion’s inhabitants finally decide to walk back in.

Each one of them, minus the two elves, were breathing heavily, no doubt from running back. The moment they burst through the doors they looked around, searching for the one person that could make them that eager to meet.

Bilbo walked up to them and earned himself different pouts and whines when he said, “You just missed him.” He quickly healed their disappointment when he added, “But don’t worry, he’ll be back soon. He just went to pick up a few friends.”

Each one of them looked at him curiously. “Pick up a few friends?” Fili wondered.

“Who are these friends, exactly?” Nori questioned.

From the way their faces changed and their voices sounded, Bilbo got the clue that they already had a an idea, so he didn’t bother sugarcoating the answer. “A group of dwarves. Nine of them, to be exact.”

From the way the five reacted he knew he was right guessing they were aware of Gandalf’s little company. “You’ve met them already, I wager.”

“We might have, aye.” Bofur answered.

“They got captured by the trolls not that long ago. Tied up in sacks.” Kili explained.

“We killed the trolls, naturally… but.” Fili played nervously with his hair.

Conogis stepped forward. “They insulted Tauriel and I.” He revealed with Tauriel nodding in confirmation.

From there Bilbo figured what happened. “They insulted you so you left them tied up in payback.” He thought it over and smiled when he saw them looking nervously at him. Most likely thinking they were probably going to get scolded for acting childishly. “Seems like a fitting punishment. No good ever happens from insulting someone. Maybe a little lesson will teach them some manners.”

After a quick laugh and exchanging smiles Bilbo decided to get straight to the point for Gandalf’s sudden visit. “There is a reason why Gandalf brought these friends with him.” At their confused looks he gestured for them to sit. “It’s a long story, so let me make this brief.”

Even though he tried, the story had certain parts that he just had to explain and ended up taking a fair portion of their time. During the story their faces grew from curiosity to astonishment to just flat out denial with all their mouths wide open and disbelief written all over their eyes. Fili and Kili’s mouths almost reached the bottom by the time he was finished.

Fili was the first to react after a tensed silence. He put on a very strained smiled, “Y-you’re joking, right? I mean… this has to be a joke. Me and Kili? Princes? Royalty? We don’t look anything like it!”

Kili was up next, “And that grumpy dwarf with the permanent scowl is supposed to be our uncle? Really? He’s so… moody looking.”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow at him. “Did you even talk to him? Maybe he was grumpy because he managed to get captured by clumsy trolls.”

“And that does explain why he looked at you both in such shock.” Tauriel explained.

“Also why all of them reacted when they heard your name, Kili.” Conogis added.

Fili and Kili agreed with soft hums.

Bofur gained a sparkle in his eyes. “Does that mean that we have to address you royally now?”

Nori and Conogis grinned at the question, but Fili and Kili not so much. They actually grimaced at the idea. “Don’t you dare call us anything related to that.” Fili commanded.

“As you wish… your highness.” Nori said innocently.

“Nori!”

“Nori, behave properly in front of royalty.”

“Conogis!”

“Both of you stop it. You’re causing the princes distress.”

“Bofur!”

All three called grinned and shared a laugh at the expense of the two brothers, who were glaring and looked slightly flustered. Bilbo smiled at the scene but thankfully came to their rescue. “Alright, enough you three. Leave them alone.”

After a moment all five calmed down. They were in high spirits again, momentarily forgetting that Gandalf brought a company of dwarves that had a blood relative to Fili and Kili, and for some reason needed a group to travel to their home with. Then again, the blood relative was a king, so bringing a group wasn’t that bizarre.

“So… what now?” Tauriel asked, reminding them that they still had a matter at hand.

The hobbit stepped up to answer, back straight and determined. “We ready this place for overnight guests, of course. Gandalf asked for assistance, and we aren’t going to say no, no matter how hard-headed these dwarves are or how rudely they behave.”

The dwarves looked a bit uneasy.

“And if our… relative by blood tries to talk to us?” Kili asked, warily.

A sharp pain struck through Bilbo’s chest, but he forced a smile, trying to reassure them. “Then you act politely and indulge him, unless otherwise. He’s probably just as surprised to have found… relatives as you are. Remember what I taught you, keep your guard up and don’t reveal too much unless completely necessary.”

They nodded simultaneously and got to work tidying up the place.

~~

There was a gut-wrenching feeling in the pit of Fili and Kili’s stomachs as time continued to pass by and the notion of meeting a blood relative came closer and closer. It was an unusual thought, it really was. Never once did they both thought of wondering about blood family, let alone dream of meeting one in person. They were quite content living with Bilbo and considered the hobbit all the family they needed. They saw him as a father, a mother, uncle, aunt, brother; basically he took up all parental, family and distant family spots. All of them except grandfather. No, that was Gandalf’s title. The old wizard took the role like a professional, spoiling them each time he visited and entertaining them with some of the most outlandish stories ever imagined.

Bilbo was everything, their protector, guardian, role-model, and hero.

Everyone else thought the same thing. Nori, Bofur, Tauriel and Conogis. Why wouldn’t they? Bilbo took them in, cared for them, taught them everything he knew, trained them (much to the hobbit’s dismay) and loved them unconditionally. He never gave them a reason to want to search for other family. He gave them everything they needed and more and made them happy.

Granted, maybe another reason why they never bothered to bring up the subject of blood family was because they hardly had any memories of them. Kili certainly didn’t have any memory of them. He was just a babe when Bilbo took him in. Fili was a bit older and probably had some glimpses of a mother and father, but were long gone by now.

Nori and Bofur were just the same. They were around Fili’s age when found and most likely did have memories, but just like him, they were gone and didn’t look to be returning anytime soon. As for Tauriel and Conogis, if the dwarves have forgotten their memories, the elves for sure had no memories at all. Their minds were filled with nearly a thousand (in Tauriel’s case two-thousand) years of more important things than trying to remember folk that never bothered to look for them.

No, they never had a reason to wonder. Bilbo was their foundation, their family, their home. The idea that someone else related could waltz in and crack that foundation was what horrified them. They weren’t the only ones being affected by this. Bilbo was affected, their entire family was affected. This new person could reveal things that may very well crumble their little world. Revealing that they were actually princes was proof enough.

Meeting a relative that was already breaking their small world without even properly meeting them wasn’t a joyous occasion at all, the exact opposite, in fact. So when the unmistakable noise of footsteps and voices muttering right outside their front doors were heard could you blame the brothers for nearly running away and escaping the back doors?

Bilbo cleared his throat to gain all their attention. “Now remember what I taught you. Introduce yourselves properly, be respectful, and if the worse is to happen-”

“The tongue is always mightier than the sword.” Nori finished for him, all of them having heard this speech before.

“Unless the sword cuts off the tongue.” Bofur unhelpfully added, earning himself snickers and a swat on the arm.

“Honestly,” Bilbo said, exasperated but still smiling. “You two together are just as bad as Fili and Kili.”

Fili looked insulted. “You hear that, brother? We’re getting outdone! We need to step up our game.”

A knock on the door prevented Kili from retorting and caused them all to stiffen. Bilbo studied the door before giving them a strained smile. “They’re here.” He went to answer the door and cheerily greeted Gandalf, who walked in first.

“Gandalf! It’s good to see you back. Did you bring your friends?” Bilbo strained to keep a joyful tone and the old wizard caught on. He gave Bilbo an understanding pat on his shoulder and a small sympathetic look.

“I did.” Gandalf stepped away and gave the family inside a chance to look at the first few dwarves standing outside the door.

“Good afternoon! Well, actually it’s past afternoon now, but none the less! Hello, please do come in!” Bilbo moved aside and allowed the dwarves to enter one by one. It was strange to see so many together that weren’t up to horrid business and it really gave him a chance to study the different traits that distinguished them.

There was a bald dwarf covered in tattoos that looked to be the tallest in the group. He scowled at him and gave everything inside a critical look. Another dwarf, older, walked beside him with a puffy, white beard that radiated with wisdom and eyes shining with kindness. After him followed yet another elderly dwarf who carried around an ear trumpet and had it placed on his ear. Next to him was a dwarf with a large, red beard, who was followed by a greying dwarf with a complicated set of braids and a fairly young looking dwarf with a bowl hairstyle (the lad looked younger than Kili!). The two last dwarves to enter consisted of a rounded dwarf with an interesting rope braid that reached under his stomach and a dwarf that had Bilbo staring to his forehead where the leftover piece of an axe was imbedded on his head.

Oh, but Bilbo only gave them a quick glance. No, his attention was mostly focused on the very first dwarf that walked in. A dwarf that had a permanent frown on his face, had the shortest and well-kept beard he had ever seen, carried himself with reverence and could only be described with one word. But Bilbo wasn’t going to say it. The dwarf was practically smothered in the aurora of royalty.

And yet, he also walked with something else. The dwarf was trained, Bilbo noticed, to hide what didn’t need to be shown. He walked with determination and control, but his eyes gave everything away. The icy blue that was sharp and fierce had the look of someone who had been in pain for far too long. They had no hope in them. No purpose. The dwarf was there solely for duty. If he had his way, Bilbo guessed he would have ended his life a long time ago. There just wasn’t life in those eyes anymore.

No doubt about it. This dwarf was Thorin Oakenshield, Fili and Kili’s uncle.

“Bilbo, let me introduce you to Thorin Oakenshield.” Gandalf confirmed when he gestured to the dwarf Bilbo had just studied. “The leader of this company.”

Bilbo bowed his head slightly. “Bilbo Baggins, at your service.”

Thorin looked about ready to reply when Gandalf interrupted him and pointed out the rest of Bilbo’s family. “And then, of course, let’s introduce everyone else. Children?”

All eyes were on them now. Like before with the trolls they were staring openly with disbelief, but now they added suspicion into the mix. Fili and Kili looked the most uncomfortable from the open stares, especially when their focus landed on the one dwarf that was now named Thorin.

Tauriel and Conogis stepped up. “Didn’t think we’d meet each other again so soon.” Conogis joked and only received seething glares for his effort. He wasn’t affected, though, and inclined his head, slightly. He still had manners, after all. “Conogis.”

Tauriel was next, but she didn’t bow at all. “Tauriel.” Bilbo gave her a disapproving stare but otherwise said nothing. The dwarves earned it no doubt.

Bofur and Nori came after. Bofur did a proper dwarven greeting and bowed his whole upper body. “Bofur,” Nori bowed with him, a little less than the first. “Nori. At your service.” They said together.

Fili and Kili were the last up. Under the more evident stares they fidgeted and wanted nothing more than to hide in their rooms. Gulping and gaining all the courage they could they walked up and looked at them straight in the eyes. “Fili,” “and Kili,” together they bowed deeply. “At your service.”

The silence that followed was near deafening, almost to the point where they could hear their own and each other’s breathing. Even more so for Tauriel and Conogis.

Not being able to stand it anymore Bilbo marched up and stood in front of his family, obscuring them from view. “Well?” He asked the guest company. “We introduced ourselves, are you going to do the same thing?”

That got them moving. It was a slow process but at least they weren’t staring with their mouths catching flies like in the beginning. When the last name was said Bilbo got to work as a proper host. “I have prepared dinner for you, and have rooms you can use for the night. There isn’t enough for each of you to have your own. You will have to share.”

The idea of food got some of the dwarves moving instantly. Others lagged behind, curious about the place and its inhabitants and most likely wondering why two lost princes were here of all places.

Dinner was by far the most awkward affair ever in the Sidus Manor. Dwarves were a merry bunch, but for the night it seemed the situation didn’t call for it. Not even Bofur and Conogis could get their cheery attitude going. Instead they ate stiffly; mostly everyone did, and looked only at their plates.

The only source of conversation came from Bilbo and Gandalf. They both chatted about the most meaningless things like a brand of pipe weed, the garden outside, and buttons… of all the things they somehow ended up chatting about buttons.

Bilbo would have laughed if only the guest dwarves would stop looking at his children like they’d seen a ghost. While he understood that was exactly what they were going through, they were seeing ghosts returning back to life, the least they could do was be more discreet about it. He could see Fili and Kili fidgeting from the stares and it was irritating him. He didn’t want to see his family in distress, and that’s exactly what these rude dwarves were causing them.

With the food finished and plates picked up and placed in the sink Gandalf thought it the perfect opportunity to explain the quest. “Now, as I said before, Bilbo this quest will require your assistance as a burglar.”

Fili and Tauriel jumped up at the information. “What?”

“What quest?”

“Gandalf, please, does this need to be said in front of them?” Bilbo referred to his family.

“They will hear about it sooner or later. They’ll notice you missing, Bilbo there is no way of avoiding that.”

Nori got up next. “You’re leaving?” He was followed by Bofur. “You never said anything about leaving!”

“That’s because this was brought up quite suddenly.” Bilbo explained to them.

“What quest are you referring to?” Conogis asked next.

“That’s none of your business.” Growled the bald dwarf, Dwalin.

Conogis stood his ground and growled right back, “It involves our Bilbo. It is every bit of our business.”

“Now that’s enough.” Bilbo cut in before it escalated. He looked at his family. “Their quest is a noble one, but it’s not my right to explain. If you want to know more it is up to Thorin if he will allow it.”

With the spotlight now on Thorin the dwarf looked at a loss for words. He studied the hobbit, who in turned studied him right back. Neither was backing out until the exiled king broke eye contact to look at Gandalf. “This is the hobbit? This is supposed to be our burglar? If anything he looks more like a grocer.” He faced the hobbit again. “Tell me, which do you prefer, axe or sword?”

Bilbo caught on right away. “Neither. I prefer the bow, but if it comes to only those two then a sword.”

The dwarven king was unimpressed. “You prefer an elven weapon. You won’t survive this journey. Have you experience in burglary?”

Bilbo didn’t seem one bit insulted; instead he huffed at the question of burglary. “Absolutely not nor do I ever plan to burglar around.”

Thorin gave Gandalf a frown. “You said you’d get us an experience burglar. This hobbit has given me no reason to believe he will even survive walking out of this forest.”

It wasn’t Gandalf who threw a shadow and looked intimidating, or was he the one who spoke back to the king to justify his choice. It wasn’t even Tauriel, who looked ready to chop off the dwarf’s beard after hearing all the insults made. It was the least likely person in the room that made the biggest impact imaginable.

“Shows what you know.” Kili said with his arms crossed and a glare on his face. He was staring directly at the dwarf king, his so called uncle. “Don’t judge a book by its cover without first looking at the content inside. Bilbo probably has more experience surviving in the wilds than all of you combined.”

The shocked face of Thorin was, by the family’s definition, a sight to see. Bilbo would never say it, nor would he ever encourage it, but at that moment he couldn’t feel more proud for the young dwarf. Not even of age Kili was already showing the most courage he had ever seen and standing up to kings. Gandalf even smiled at the outburst, making a note to reward Kili later.

Deciding to take pity on Thorin, Gandalf returned back to the subject at hand. “Now, I have given you your burglar for the quest. It is your choice if you want him or not, if no then you better start looking for another on your own because I will give no further aid on this matter.”

It was the fluffy, white beard dwarf, Balin, who finally spoke up after Thorin’s silence. “I’m sure the lad is the best out there, since you recommended him. Thorin, should I give him the contract?”

Thorin nodded after snapping from his surprised state. “Give him the contract.”

Bilbo reached out to grab the given contract and began reading over it. Fili looked at the piece of paper and made an appalled face. “What about us? Where are our contracts?” He demanded, his family aside nodding their heads.

“What?! Oh no, none of you are getting contracts. You’re not going.” Bilbo told them.

“We’re not letting you go on your own.” Nori informed.

“I won’t allow it!”

“We’re not going to sit idly by and let you go on a quest with these… dwarves.” Tauriel stated, eyeing the dwarves and receiving glares.

Dwalin fought back. “As if we’d let you tree-shaggers come with us.”

“Keep in mind that us tree-shaggers saved you from becoming troll food.” Conogis sneered.

“I’d rather be eaten by trolls than travel with you.”

“That can still be arranged.”

All hell was breaking loose on the dinner table.

“Bilbo we’re going with you!”

“None of you are going and that’s final!”

“We’re old enough to decide on our own, and we’re deciding to travel with you.”

“You’re not even of age yet! And I will not put you in danger.”

“You want to be on the end of my axe, elf?”

“As if your axe can even reach me.”

“It will be miracle if it even reached above our knees.”

“Why you little-”

“You’re mistaking who is little here.”

“We demand a contract.”

“Kili, you’re not going, especially you.”

“If Fili goes than I’m going.”

“And I’m going if you’re going, Bilbo.”

“There is no way I’m getting left behind.”

“I’m going too.”

There was shouting, screaming, glares being thrown all over the place that nothing could be distinguished through all the chaos. Faces were turning red, threats were becoming real and a certain wizard reached his limit.

“ENOUGH!” Bellowed Gandalf, causing a huge shadow to appear behind him. The effect was instant as every single soul on the table grew silent and stared at him in a mix of caution and fright. Minus Bilbo, of course, who was already too familiar with it.

“Now, Bilbo whether you like it or not they will do what it is they please.” Gandalf referred to his family. “But know,” He then told the children. “that it will give Bilbo peace of mind knowing that you are safe here.”

All of them looked down in understanding and disappointment and Bilbo gave the wizard a grateful smile. He looked back to the contract, now able to read it without interruptions. Funeral arrangements… laceration… evisceration… incineration… sounds about right.

He looked around momentarily for a quill to sign it with until Nori handed him one. Thanking him with a strained smile, Bilbo quickly signed the contract and handed it over back to Balin.

“Everything seems to be in order.” Balin informed them all.

“Well, that’s that then.” Bilbo sighed and leaned back against his chair. Already he felt the beginning of a headache setting in. Even with his eyes closed he still felt the stares his family was giving him. Stares of betrayal, worry and sadness at the idea of him running off on some quest with strangers. He wasn’t exactly proud of it either. He was abandoning them for this journey to reclaim a home that didn’t even belong to him. But still he was doing it. Not just because Gandalf asked it of him, but because this was Fili and Kili’s home, their heritage. It was also Nori’s and Bofur’s as well, and he wasn’t going to lounge around and do nothing if he had a chance to return them what was rightfully theirs.

Fili and Kili had a chance to meet their blood family and see their home for the first time, and Bilbo was going to make sure it happened.

Gandalf returned his attention back to their guest when he cleared his throat. “How about those rooms for the night, my friend?”

Bilbo quickly jumped up. How terribly rude, he completely forgot about that! “Of course! All of you must be exhausted, please come this way. I’ll lead you to your rooms. Nori, Bofur can you help out as well?”

The two dwarves nodded and gestured for those who wouldn’t mind sharing to follow them. It seemed that the company was made of family and paired together to claim a room. There wasn’t enough to house them all and some of the dwarves ended up sleeping on couches and blanket covered floors.

When everyone finally, and very awkwardly, settled, Bilbo locked himself in his room and released a long, suffering sigh. This was certainly not how he thought the day would turn out, but now it was too late to do anything. He only hoped this journey didn’t take that long so he could return to his family faster. The sooner the better.

But first, he needed to pack.

~~

 

The upcoming morning was a tense affair. When Bilbo woke up all that had transpired the night before came crashing down on him. He was to leave home with a group of dwarves he had never met before, leave his family behind for the sake of helping these dwarves reclaim their home and somehow help kill a dragon that had Gandalf worried.

Before even getting out of bed Bilbo was a wreck of nerves. He never liked adventures. They were a hassle and just filled the minds of the adventurer with worry. Many possibilities and questions ran through his head before setting off. What will they run into? What dangers await them on the road? Did he manage to pack everything he needed? What else will he need? Will his family be alright on their own?

Bilbo quickly ignored the last question. Of course his family was going to be alright. Tauriel and Conogis were here. They had plenty of years’ worth of experience living and scouting around the manor. They also knew how to travel for distances like Rivendell, and even Bree. Anything further would surely leave Bilbo in concern. With low spirits he got up and silently walked out and across to the kitchens. Great timing as always, he was the first from all the manor’s current inhabitants to be awake.

Nothing wrong with a small breakfast before we go, Bilbo thought, and after a quick trip to the pantry got to work.

Halfway through, the first few to get up after him were, unsurprising, his own. Tauriel and Conogis crept quietly. They eyed the dwarves scattered all over the living-room in distrust, and maybe a hint of anger too. The dwarves were taking their Bilbo away, after all. It was only right to give them a bit of hard time.

Bilbo ignored their manners and continued with breakfast. They were later joined by Bofur and Nori, soon followed by Fili and Kili (surprisingly) and finally Gandalf. One of the traveling dwarves woke up when the entire manor was filled with the sweet scent of honey, warm bread and eggs. He was the youngest with the bowl cut hair and covered in knitted gloves and scarves. He looked too young to be traveling across the land, let alone traveling on a quest to reach a mountain that occupied a dragon. O, if Bilbo could he’d have a few words for the lad’s parents. How could they allow him to travel on this dangerous quest?

“Good morning.” Bilbo greeted with a smile. “I hope you had a restful night.”

The dwarf nodded and ducked his head down, timidly. 

“Well, come on. Take a seat. I just finished breakfast; we best hurry up before everyone else gets up and get their hands on the good things.”

The lad, Ori (Bilbo barely remembered), nodded eagerly and quickly found a seat, away from the elves, dwarves and wizard already sitting on one side. Bilbo walked around the table and scattered the plates, handing them to his family and Ori when he passed them.

Eventually all the dwarves spread around began waking up and following their noses to the dining table. They padded and mumbled their good mornings, nodded when Bilbo offered his own good morning and did their best to ignore the elves sitting across from them. The elves, in return, did the same thing and only talked amongst their own dwarves, the hobbit and the wizard.

Breakfast didn’t finished soon enough, and Bilbo was counting down all the agonizing seconds when it was too much to bare. He eagerly jumped to clean up when done and re-joined in the living-room when everyone decided to migrate there.

“Are you ready to go?” Gandalf asked when he spotted him.

“I just need to run back and get my coat and armor.” Bilbo did just that and returned to them wearing silk and leather armor that was padded heavily on his most vulnerable places. It was light enough to move quickly and sturdy enough to lessen even the mightiest of blows. On his back was his bow, tucked and waiting to be used after so many years. 

Fili eyed the armor and weapon, both impressed and surprised upon seeing it for the first time in all the years they lived together. “I didn’t know you had that armor. Where were you hiding it this whole time? And that bow?” The bow was different compared to Tauriel’s, Conigis’ and Kili’s. It was angled and carved in such a unique style that none of them had ever seen before. 

Bilbo shrugged. “Put them away the moment I could. I didn’t exactly hide it, but I wasn’t showing it off either.”

Fili accepted the answer and allowed the subject to drop.

“Are you ready? We have wasted enough time and must get a move on.” Thorin said, crudely.

Ignoring the rude tone in his voice Bilbo nodded and walked to grab his pack that was sitting by the door. Before turning in for the night he worked diligently to put everything he knew he needed and things that might come up during the journey.

“Stay safe, alright, and don’t get into any trouble.” Bilbo told his family when they stood outside. “And both of you make sure to keep an eye on them. I don’t want to come back to a burned down manor.” He told the two elves.

“You have such faith in us, Bilbo.” Bofur grinned.

“The manor will sooner fall on us for no reason than allow us a chance to burn it down.” Nori said, sarcastically.

“It will be Kili’s fault, most likely.”

“Oi!” Kili swatted his brother.

Bilbo looked at the two elves pleadingly. “Keep an extra eye on them.”

Tauriel nodded with a smile. “They won’t leave my sight.”

“Nor mine.” Conogis added.

“We need to move.” Thorin’s voice said from somewhere behind them.

There was a moment where they all hesitated, wondering if this departure called for hugs goodbye or just a simple wave. This was their Bilbo and they always gave him hugs, but never for saying goodbye and watching the hobbit leave for a quest. Never once did they imagine him just leaving. Bilbo became a fixed image with the manor in their minds, never leaving the place for more than a week or two. This quest was for months. Bilbo and months away did not belong together. It was unheard of.

“Bilbo, we need to make haste if we want to make up for lost time.” Gandalf said.

“Right, uh,” Bilbo looked at them. “take care of each other. You know where I keep everything if you need to go out. Make sure to water the horses and ponies. Do your chores, and I will see you in a few months.”

They nodded. “Stay safe.” Bofur said.

“And come back to us.” Nori added.

“Bring us gifts.” Kili gave a strained smile.

“And maybe a new weapon or two.” Fili swung his sword in emphasis.

“Keep an eye on Gandalf.” Ordered Conogis.

“And Mithrandir, keep an eye on him.” Tauriel said to the wizard.

With all said and done Bilbo waved them goodbye and followed after the group of dwarves that were leaving him behind. Why these dwarves were walking instead of riding ponies, he didn’t know. Long journeys usually meant steeds to lessen the burden and make fair distance, but some reason or another they were lacking these steeds. Bilbo gave his pony, named Myrtle, a fond look before trekking off after the pony-less dwarves. Through the trees they marched, making their path south. Bilbo looked back after a distance away. The manor becoming a smaller speck with every step, and once they managed to walk out of the forest his adventure began.

And it was starting off rather poorly.

The moment they stepped out Gandalf and Thorin began arguing over which direction and what path they will use. Bilbo heard everything they said, even when he was on the very end of the lineup. Gandalf wanted to pass by Rivendell so Lord Elrond could read them a map they carried. Thorin, with his distaste for elves, wanted nothing to do with them and refused to budge on the matter.

What a fine way to start off, thought Bilbo, you’re certainly impressing me. He looked at Thorin, their so called leader, King under the Mountain and Fili and Kili’s uncle. To think, you’re their blood relative, he continued. He sighed and decided to tune them out from his hearing. He signed the contract, pledged himself to follow through until they succeeded in their quest or ended up dying halfway through. There was no escaping and no returning, even when the temptation was great in order to stop this useless bickering.

Gandalf started losing his patience, Bilbo could sense this. It was a matter of time before the wizard did something that could either shut Thorin up or change him into something else, thus causing a small war between the gathering of dwarves and the wizard with Bilbo smack in the center of it.

Bilbo smiled at his strange thought and promptly forgot about it. Instead, he listened to the sounds surrounding him, the sounds of wind blowing through the trees, leaves rustling with tree branches, grunts exchanging between the not-Thorin dwarves and the patting of quick steps against grass. Bilbo’s eyes shot open, having closed them sometime during his relaxed state, and tuned in on the steps. They weren’t the typical sounds made from boot-covered feet stepping on dead grass and leaves. No, these steps were… padded. They were padded and they were running.

Bilbo turned his head and looked to the forest. The steps were coming from in there, and they were coming closer. Not taking any chances he pulled his bow off, grabbed an arrow and prepared it. The steps were now loud enough for him to pinpoint where exactly they were coming from.

“What are you doing?” One of the dwarves (possibly Gloin) asked from behind him, but he ignored them.

“Bilbo? What do you hear?” Gandalf asked, taking steps forward to him.

Bilbo didn’t answer. The sound was closer now, too close. Any moment whatever was making it was about to jump from the bushes. He waited with his bow facing the ground, and didn’t aim until the sound of growling accompanied the steps and out of the bushes jumped a warg. Without missing a beat Bilbo aimed and fired, hitting the warg straight on its head. It whined and skidded on the ground from its momentum, stopping just inches away from Bilbo’s feet.

“Wargs!” Bilbo shouted and looked back to the dwarves and wizard.

Thorin looked at the body of the dead warg. “Which means an orc pack is not far behind.”

“Orc pack?” Bilbo repeated. What on all of middle-earth was an orc pack doing this close to Rivendell’s borders? Or his own manor too, as a matter of fact.

Another rustling and the sound of broken leaves came from somewhere on the side and Bilbo quickly aimed and released another arrow when he spotted the form of a warg.

“You are being hunted!” Shouted Gandalf from a conversation he just had with Thorin that Bilbo missed.

Hunted? Why was he being hunted?

“We need to move!” Thorin ordered and began leading the group away from the roads and farther away from Rivendell.

Fool! Bilbo shouted in his mind. The king was leading them to the wide open where they would undoubtedly become easy targets to spot. Still, they followed and continued to run. Behind, he could hear growls multiplying and the sounds of snorts and unknown words spoken.

“This way!” Gandalf took the lead when they managed distance and ran to a large boulder. Quickly, they hid behind it just mere seconds before a warg carrying a rider passed in front of them. They were unseen, but now they were cornered. Bilbo heard growling from behind the giant stone, besides it and even on top of it. The stone wasn’t going to be of much use soon and quicker than hoped the warg that was standing on top jumped down and growled at them. Its orc rider shouted something and before they knew it more orcs and wargs enclosed them against the boulders.

Bilbo wasn’t going down without a fight. He raised his weapon and began shooting, aiming mostly for the wargs. Without the wargs the orcs didn’t have an advantage. With them just on their own the dwarves, wizard and him had a fighting chance.

One warg that was in his blind spot lunged at him. Bilbo heard it, but he was unable to react, having released an arrow and trying to quickly grab another. The warg never reached him, though, it crashed to the ground in mid-flight, lying dead instantly. The sight that followed left Bilbo both relieved and furious, for behind the stone jumped his two elves and his youngest dwarf, covered in armor and aiming their weapons. They stood proudly from their spot on top the boulder, and almost like a dance they began rapidly shooting.

Keeping in mind to discipline them later, Bilbo joined in the arrow dance. All around them the sounds of whistling from flying arrows echoed and never once stopped. The wargs lessened in numbers, and the orcs even more so until only one set were left. The warg was whining while the orc looked as terrified as it felt. With no pity in mind Bilbo ended both their lives and walked back to the shocked dwarves huddled near the boulder that now included his own three dwarves, wearing armor as well and all carrying their own stuffed packs.

“What are you doing here?!” Bilbo shouted at them.

Nori stepped up, not looking at all guilty. “We weren’t going to let you run off to an adventure on your own.”

“Contract or no contract we’re going with you.” Fili stated.

Bilbo glared at the elves. “I said to keep an eye on them! Not bring them here with you.”

“It was their idea to come. You said to keep watch, and we are.” Tauriel said innocently. “We’ll keep them safe wherever they go.”

“And we’re going with you.” Kili said and looked at the dwarves and their leader. “With or without a contract.

“What a merry gathering indeed!” Gandalf cheered and smiled, even with Bilbo glaring at him. “It will be a family adventure.”

“We’re not taking elves with us.” Thorin bellowed, but was ignored.

“You’re not coming with us, and that’s final!” Bilbo ordered them.

“Bilbo,” Nori said. “we love you, and we respect you, but we’ve already decided and nothing you say will change our minds.”

“Aye, you can either have us travel with you, or have us lagging behind and still follow.” Bofur explained.

“You’re not keeping us away.” Conogis said.

Bilbo muttered under his breath and rubbed his temples.

“My friend, accept that you have lost this battle. They are old enough to make their own decisions, and they will follow no matter what.” Gandalf reasoned.

“Fine! Fine,” Bilbo finally said, “just, please listen to everything I say and don’t cause any trouble.”

All six nodded and smiled.

“That is all great but you forget that I’m the leader of this company and I decide who will join or not.” Thorin spoke up again, earning everyone’s attention. “No elves are going to join us.”

“And you are a fool if you can’t see what is given to you.” Gandalf said. “The evidence is all around you! These elves took down a pack of orcs, and you still refuse their aid!”

Kili coughed from the side, “I helped too,” and earned himself a smack on the head by Nori.

Thorin glared at the wizard. “I agreed to hire your burglar, I never agreed to bring his pet elves!”

“Pets!” Tauriel hissed and reloaded her bow, only to be stopped by Bofur. Nori did the same with Conogis.

Bilbo was even on the verge of aiming at the king, but settled instead with using his words. “How dare you call them such a thing!” He marched up to the dwarf. “I treated you respectfully, even when you rudely insulted my family and never once thanked us for our hospitality. We put up with your attitude and your company, but that ends now! You want to treat us as dirt, than settle to be treated just the same. You may be royalty, you may be a king, but as of now you are nothing! You are king only in title and no kingdom. I agreed to help only because it was asked of me by a dear friend I trust with my life. I could have said no, I could have slammed the door on your face and sent you on your way, but I didn’t! Instead, I agreed to join your pathetic excuse of a company that is marching off to fight against a dragon. You are a fool to hold to your pride and not to accept the help that is given to you when you clearly need it, and if you are truly to become king than I feel sorry for your people. They are doomed to fall under your command before they could even begin!”

By the end of his rant, Bilbo was red in the face, his throat hurt and his chest was heaving with anger. Thorin’s face was a sight to behold. Far too many emotions were passing through it, and if Bilbo hadn’t been edged on, he’d probably feel guilty for causing it, but he wasn’t. Behind the king the dwarves were no better. Too shocked from having just witnessed someone talk back and cut through their king with deadly words. The bald dwarf, Dwalin, and the red-haired dwarf, Gloin, were holding onto their axes to the point their hands were turning white, and their faces were painted with uncontrolled, hidden rage.

The white, puffy bearded dwarf, Balin, placed a cautious hand on Thorin’s shoulder. “Thorin, will bringing these two elves really be that bad? They already showed they will follow us, with or without our consent.”

While he may not have looked it, Bilbo noticed the king was on the verge of a breakdown. Both his hands were shaking and in any moment he could have snapped. “They will not slow us down.” He said with a strained voice.

Somewhere behind him Bilbo heard both Tauriel and Conogis snort and mumble something about the dwarves slowing them down. He ignored it and nodded at the king. “You have my word.”

A tense silence followed after, until Gandalf disturbed it. “With that settled, shall we head off then?”

“To where?” Bilbo asked when nobody made a move.

“To Rivendell!” Gandalf marched off towards the direction of the last homely house. “We still have a map that needs to be read.”

Bilbo hummed and followed after him with his family right behind.

“We’re visiting Lord Elrond?” Bofur wondered out loud. “Shoot, why didn’t anyone say anything? I didn’t bring my gifts I just finished!”

The family joined into a conversation and timed their steps together. Thorin and his company slowly followed, too tensed for chattering and, frankly, too stunned at the new development.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago back when I was in the phase of dragon!Bilbo. This was one of two stories I was working on involving that trope but stopped when I had a nasty confrontation with someone claiming "if you support this blah blah you're not a true fan of Tolkien!" and I sort of lost my love of all things The Hobbit.  
> I won't be working on this any further so don't subscribe because it's basically done with, but I hope you at least enjoyed what is here!


End file.
